Curse Dr Shamal
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Sequel to 'Curse Verde'.  Dr. Shamal gets fed up with treating a male patient, A.K.A., Gokudera.  He decides to do something about it.  Bad idea... or the greatest thing anyone had ever done?  8059, 1827, RL, 6996, FonPin, Tsuna's parents, YuniXGamma
1. Part 1

Words (in this chapter alone excluding anything not the story): 15, 416 words

Pairings: 8059, 1827, RL, FonXI-Pin, 6996, and some other various barely mentioned pairings…

Warning: some smut, mpreg, and Dr. Shamal

Summary: Sequel to _'Curse Verde' _/ Dr. Shamal, fed up with treating a male Gokudera, decided to remedy the situation; the aftermath leaves us with something close to the doomsday…

* * *

He had gone in for a simple checkup. That was _all_. A simple checkup to make sure he was alright, that the disease his mom had had hadn't spread to him as well as to make sure his reckless behavior hadn't caught up to him.

So why… did he have curves? His hips were fuller than before and his shoulders were more sloping than broad. His hands and feet looked smaller as well as his muscle makeup a little more compact and slender. Not only that, but… he had… he had…

_Boobs…_ and a _vagina_.

He had his hands on the former and his eyes directed toward the latter with utter disbelief, despite the fact that he couldn't see through his pants to the mutated flesh beneath.

"W-what did you do…?" He somehow managed to choke out, feeling something like a scream rise into his throat. "What did you do to me?"

Dr. Shamal, apparently not as shocked as Gokudera over his gender change, was grinning rather smugly as he took a few notes on his clipboard. "Since you won't see another doctor and I can't force you to stop following me around, I have made you an acceptable patient. Of course, finding the right trident mosquito and utilizing it for these results wasn't as easy as I could have hoped, but the product is… more than pleasing." The older man smiled lewdly.

It was true – more than just the trident mosquito having somehow morphed Gokudera into a woman, it had also drawn out the more favorable genes of the female species out of him. Had he looked like his beautiful mother before, he now could have been her twin.

His cheeks were fuller, his frame a little more fragile; his hair, instead of frizzing out at the ends, reached his jaw in subtle waves. He looked… almost gentle. _Almost_ because he glared at Dr. Shamal with the murderous intent only Gokudera could draw up, male or female.

"_That_ is your reasoning?" He growled low in his throat. "You changed me into a _girl_ so you could feel me up while giving me my examinations?" His fists curled at his sides… Or was he a her now?

"… Yes." Dr. Shamal shamelessly admitted. "I actually didn't think it would turn out this well, but I guess it doesn't hurt to sometimes be wrong."

"I'm going to _kill_ you."

Three minutes later, Gokudera blithely ignored the fire drills going off throughout the Vongola headquarters and the bombed hospital wing he had just departed from. They would find Dr. Shamal before the fire caught up to him (maybe, but Gokudera could hope otherwise), but they would have to rebuild that section of the HQ entirely.

Sadly, he couldn't bring himself to ponder the consequences of destroying Vongola property; as Tsuna's right hand man, such should have been his first priority but he was otherwise… distracted.

Perhaps he should have tried to keep a cool head a little longer… now how was he to know if the effects would wear off or not? If they do, how long till he was a guy again? If not… oh, if not, he hoped Shamal lived through the fire just so he could throw him right back into the hungry flames.

On the heels of that thought came another: what was he going to tell his lover?

He stopped cold in the hallway, a shiver running down his spine. … Yamamoto… would accept him… wouldn't he? C'mon, the baseball idiot wasn't going to walk out on him because he didn't have a _dick_ anymore… right?

He slapped himself; stop worrying about it! If Yamamoto was that shallow, than whom the hell needed him? As it was, Gokudera needed his relationship with the rain guardian like he needed a bullet in the head! There were things he was in the making of completing – documents that needed to be drafted, peace treaties that needed to be dealt with, alliances that needed to be discussed, damages that had to be accosted… Yeah, he was too busy as it was so even if Yamamoto did leave him, he would be too deeply buried in work to notice!

… Hopefully.

…

…

_Damn it_, if that baseball idiot left him because of something Shamal did, Gokudera was going to hunt that sorry excuse of a doctor down and shove so much dynamite up his ass, when he lights him up he'll shine brighter than a forest fire.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he really didn't want to leave Yamamoto or have the reverse occur. He… He l-… lo-… He just thought the idiot wasn't as much of an idiot as he had first believed.

And he didn't really mind being the Japanese man's friend, lover, partner, best friend, and reason to fight (he remembered the day Yamamoto had stood before him, then injured too badly to stand and fight some more, and the enemy, just as bloody and tired; he remembered Yamamoto managing to smile down at him, such burning emotion in his eyes that Gokudera had been startled to silence. _"When I first saw you… I really wanted to get to know you. I acted like I wanted to play the 'mafia game' with Tsuna, but I just really wanted to get you to notice me… Just like Tsuna is your reason to fight harder – you're mine. As long as you're alive, I'll always aim to get stronger so I can always be by your side." _Those were the sappy words the swordsman had uttered in a reverent, honest tone before finishing the fight by himself).

The reason he didn't want Yamamoto to break up with him was because he had gotten use to the idiot. And he had Yamamoto just how he wanted him and the time and effort he had taken into training the baseball freak would be wasted if they separated.

He slapped himself again; damn it, he hated being insecure! But he couldn't really stop the scenarios from flying through his mind, each depicting Yamamoto turning his back on him and leaving.

People who knew him and his past would blame his feelings of abandonment on having lost his mother at a very young age without even knowing his mother's true identity. He didn't want to give himself that kind of leeway, so he settled for mentally cursing himself.

Yamamoto wasn't going to leave him just because he had breasts and a vagina. He wasn't! Hell, he might even prefer this. After all, he had had all those girls after his (nice) ass back in school, so maybe having a woman of his own would make the idiot happy!

…

…

…

That _bastard_!

Gokudera had come to his own assumption that a woman was _exactly_ what Yamamoto wanted.

He glared down at his now effeminate body, hating the fact that the female body seemed so annoyingly desperate for acknowledgment. In the transformation that had taken place (Shamal must have poked him with the trident mosquito when he had been sleeping on the hospital bed. He knew he shouldn't have trusted the damn pervert to inject him with a needle, it had most likely been a sedative!), no bras had been introduced. He could see his nipples poking through the undershirt and white sleeved vest he wore, almost as if they were vying for attention. They were like _eyes_ with pink irises and pupils through the two layers of white.

He wrapped his arms tightly around his chest, hunching into himself.

He had left his coat back in the hospital wing. That left him in black business pants, the white sleeved vest, and the undershirt, socks, and a tie. He wasn't even wearing his shoes because he had decidedly not put them back on after having his weight taken.

He glared at the floor. _Damn it_, he had left his phone in his coat!

Well, he was home, so it shouldn't take too long to find someone… then again, they might all be at the other end of the mansion, trying to stop the fire from spreading… _Fuck_.

Fine then! He was going to his room!

He stomped to said place, swinging the door open so harshly, it slapped noisily against the wall, smashing the rubber stopper.

"Ah! Gokude-…"

The silverette stared at the raven-haired man sitting on the edge of the king-sized bed who stared back with blank amber eyes.

_Fuck_, Yamamoto hadn't left to take care of the hospital wing!

"W-what are you doing here, idiot? Isn't the hospital wing burning down to a crisp? S-shouldn't you be over there with your box weapons?" Had he been anyone but Gokudera, he would have considered running away as fast as he could; Yamamoto was staring at him without expression – which was so much worse than being gawked or laughed at when it came to the swordsman.

"… I've been sleeping… I woke up when I felt the room shake and I just now got the call…" Yamamoto answered slowly. "I… _was_… going…" He slowly lifted a hand to point at Gokudera. "Did you, um… do something different with your hair?"

It was an infinite head-to-floor moment in which Gokudera determined if his lover really was that stupid.

"And… does Dr. Shamal have anything to do with your, aah…" Yamamoto made an extremely lewd gesture of cupping his hands to his chest, symbolizing Gokudera's newly developed 'pillows'. "Ah hah…" His laughter sounded nervous and a little shaky. "I knew you were going in for a checkup… I guess I was a little confused on what _kind_ of checkup…"

"S-shut up…" Gokudera wrenched the door out of the wall and forced it shut; there was one hinge broken and a nice dent in the wall. "He did it because he was tired of having to treat a male patient." He ground out.

"Ah! Well, that makes sense!" Yamamoto offered his signature grin.

Gokudera stared at him with rising horror. Alright, so when they had been teens and Reborn had said something along the lines of Yamamoto being the perfect guardian because he went readily along with things and wasn't easy to shock or startle, _this_ wasn't what he had thought the swordsman could bring himself to accept so quickly!

Unless… "So I was right!" Gokudera exploded. "You _do_ like women better!"

"H-huh? What? Gah! Gokudera, wh- !" He ended up choking as Gokudera squeezed his hands around his throat, shaking the rain guardian back and forth.

"Admit it! You're happy that I have these fucking boobs and a vagina!"

"G-Gokudera…" Yamamoto tried to wheeze between every jerk of his body. "c-c-can be… m-man or… w-woman… I don-'t… care…" He wrapped his hands around Gokudera's wrists and managed to release the silverette's deathly grip. He gasped for a moment, regained his senses, and then pressed a kiss to the storm guardian's knuckles. "I love you… I love you…" He gave a playful smirk as he nipped at the pads of Gokudera's fingers. "I love you… I don't care if you're a guy or a girl – as long as you're Gokudera with your fiery temper and spunky personality, I'll love you." He finished with nibbling Gokudera's inner wrist, amber eyes focused on the silverette's now brick red face.

"W-well… I-I… Tsch!" The silverette let himself be dragged down onto the bed into his lover's lap. He scowled at the position, hating how it made him feel weaker than the act had ever made him feel before. "Whatever…"

Yamamoto laughed warmly against his ear. "Hah hah… Gokudera made a beautiful man – it doesn't surprise me that you're just as beautiful as a woman."

"W-what are you trying to do? H-hey! Hands off!" The silverette slapped Yamamoto's hand as it undid his belt and slipped into his pants. "Don't put your hand in th-THERE!" He let loose a keening whine as Yamamoto cupped his now feminine mound. "Gah! What the hell's happening?" He felt something warm seeping. "Am I pissing myself?"

Or worse… what if it was that dreaded period he heard countless women complain about?

His angered thoughts turned to something else as Yamamoto's one finger delved into where the liquid trickled from. "N-no… W-we can't do that th-there…" What if he suddenly turned back into a guy after Yamamoto entered him? What the hell would that mean for his cock?

Yamamoto pressed a kiss to his neck and continued his ministrations regardless.

Gokudera's eyes widened to comical proportions as he felt Yamamoto tease his front, thumb grazing his clitoris (he was pretty damn sure that was what it was) until he felt the muscles in his legs trembling, his pointer and middle finger squeezing into him.

He began panting, holding onto Yamamoto's shoulder tightly as he wilted against the swordsman, body shivering. This felt… way different than anal… This felt… _weird_, for one… yet euphoric.

He sucked in a deep breath when Yamamoto's mouth attacked him through his two shirts, suckling around one pillow-y swell. The damp heat made Gokudera buck against the swordsman, at the same time thrusting against his fingers.

His pupils pinpointed as he felt a sharp sting of pain. Before he could even yelp, the pain was gone, replaced with a burning friction.

Yamamoto paused. "Was that…?"

Gokudera nodded slowly, head dipping into his lover's shoulder. "You ass… That's the _second time_ you've taken my virginity."

"Hah hah… That makes me really happy…" Yamamoto kissed his cheek. "Are you okay?"

Gokudera took a moment to catalog the discomfort in his lower body. "I'm fine… K-keep going…" He would rather die than admit that he didn't want to stop.

"Gotcha." Yamamoto turned them around, laying Gokudera down on the soft, downy bed. His fingers began moving again, more slowly this time. When Gokudera whined wantonly, he scissored the digits and drew them in circular motions, eliciting mewling from his Italian lover. "This… this is a lot like how it is from the other end, isn't it?" Yamamoto was heavy lidded by now, full of lust just from watching and feeling.

"Y-yeah…" Gokudera agreed, just barely aware of his lover's words and hardly able to process them. "Why are you going so _slow_? Damn it, just put it in me!" He wailed.

"Hah hah… We gotta get naked first… - !"

Yamamoto, as a rule, kept his katana next to his side of the bed in case of emergency. He now had three different blades, not including his box weapons. He had the baseball-turns-to-sword katana, the training-sword-turns-to-real-sword katana, and an actual katana that he rarely used and yet kept close at hand in case he was driven to desperate lengths.

For whatever reason, that was the blade he had at his bedside at that moment.

That made it extremely easy for Gokudera to rip their clothes to shreds with the only injury being a thin cut ranging from Yamamoto's shoulder blade to his waist where he had jerked in surprise at having his blade turned against him. The good news was that he wasn't wearing a shirt anymore.

The sword stabbed through the bed, just next to Yamamoto's hand. Gokudera lied back down, arching his body up to the swordsman like the lusty offering he was. "We're naked now." He hissed in a demanding tone.

"… I guess so…" Yamamoto smirked dangerously. He rubbed Gokudera's one nipple with his thumb, dipping his head to suck the other into his mouth. "Can't I tease you a little more?"

"_No, _now get in me or I will force you down on the mattress and be the man you apparently can't be!"

"Hah hah! As kinky as that sounds, don't you lack the necessary parts to be a 'man' now?"

"_In. Me. _Or I will. _Kill_. _You_."

"Gotcha!"

At the other end of the building, an unconscious and fairly beaten Dr. Shamal was unearthed from the hospital wing remains.

There was a small smile on his lips and he muttered in his sleep about 'the perfect revenge on that brat'.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Gokudera stood before his Don in tense silence.

Tsuna was staring at him, trying to hide his shock and astonishment. He cleared his throat, went to lean forward with his mouth open as if to speak – and then he fell back into his seat, his jaw snapping shut with an audible clack.

After last night's crazy fuck session with Yamamoto, Gokudera had resolved himself to face Tsuna as he was now! A woman in clothes a few sizes too big. Hey, wait a minute… A _woman_?

"… I make it a request that I still be referred to as a man." He blurted out.

Tsuna nodded numbly.

"And I wish to be treated no differently than before!"

Tsuna kept nodding; whether or not he knew what he was agreeing to was a mystery.

"Just because I have female parts does _not_ mean I have changed in any other aspect!"

Tsuna was shaking his head now – not out of disagreement, but out of trying to shake his thoughts into order.

"And I want that useless doctor killed before a firing squad for doing this to me!"

Tsuna's shock seemed to melt away with that final demand, his expression a visible '_oh_, so _that's_ what happened'. "I understand… I think I can fulfill every one of those demands except the last one."

Gokudera pouted, glaring at the floor. "I understand, Tenth…"

The Don stood from his chair finally and made his way around his desk to the silverette. "Does… anyone else know?"

"… Yamamoto knows… and Shamal…" The second went without saying, but he was nothing but thorough when it came to any of Tsuna's questions.

"How did Yamamoto react?"

Gokudera's face turned fire truck red.

"… I see…" Tsuna had enough control over himself to contain his own blush. After all, he had played a part in the mafia for nearly 14 years now. He had been a Don for fewer years, but the point was that he had an understanding for how to retain emotions from showing.

"I'll… send a message to the necessary people about this… _after_ I have a talk with Shamal. I want to know if this is temporary or not before I do anything."

Gokudera nodded wordlessly.

"In the meantime… I think you should go back to your room. I'll tell Yamamoto to bring you your meals, okay?"

"… I understand, Tenth." He bowed formally before turning around and leaving.

"… That was… Well, was that the most shocking thing that has ever happened to the Vongola family, Hibari?"

The unofficial cloud guardian exited from the room conjoined to Tsuna's office, a simple yet extravagantly decorated lounging room with a couch that was comfortable enough to double as a bed in case the Don was too exhausted to make it to his own room.

As of that moment, the jacket Tsuna was missing was strewn across said couch, as well as his belt which Gokudera had luckily not noticed him absent of. Hibari was buttoning up his purple sleeved vest, his tie hanging over his one arm. His hair was in disarray as if someone had tangled their hands into the tresses many times over.

Gokudera had arrived at his office just in time to watch Tsuna hunt around the floor for his missing boxers. They had fortunately been behind his desk, out of sight of the silverette.

"Pathetic; first you have a man that bears children and then you have another man that turns into a woman. Are all of your subordinates secretly housewives, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari scolded, putting his tie in place.

"I don't think big brother is secretly a housewife, Hibari." Tsuna stood close to Hibari, soaking up the warmth of being near his lover.

"How about you, king of the herbivores?" Hibari slanted a heavy lidded glance at him. "Are you surreptitiously wishing to bear my children or become my woman?"

Tsuna descended into sputters, his earlier control dissipating to pure nothingness as he flushed scarlet. "Th-that's… What? Wait, I-I…" He continued to mutter jumbled, inaudible words.

Hibari raised a brow at the sputtering adult on the verge of turning 30. He hadn't seen a reaction this innocent since their teen years…

He pressed on, cornering his lover against his desk and lifting him to sit on its sleek surface. "Are you? Do you have dreams of your belly swelling with my baby or having me inside of your vagina?"

Tsuna was shaking against him – not from shame or sobs or fear, but because Hibari was giving him that ravenously hungry look and speaking to him in that growl that usually accompanied the words 'I'll bite you to death' and yet Tsuna knew that he would enjoy the bites Hibari would rain down on his body.

In all honesty, the thought of bearing children or being a woman had never crossed his mind. He had been sad that Reborn was pressing him to find a surrogate mother so they could continue the Vongola bloodline, but he had never thought to become a woman himself; especially after the Lambo ordeal.

Watching Lambo suffer day after day during his pregnancy, and watching how everyone around him suffered, Tsuna knew that he would never be able to do it even if they did find out how Verde had managed to twist Lambo's body makeup to bear children they would never be able to utilize the information because Lambo had gone through the pregnancy without the proper body structure.

Yet… what if he could avoid getting the surrogate mother? He could… he _could_ have the best of both worlds and have a child that was purely his and Hibari's alone…

If Gokudera was a woman now… didn't that mean he could technically bear children?

Tsuna put a hand wonderingly to his belly, pondering the possibility of it. He had male pride – even if a vast majority of people disagreed – and so hesitated at the thought. There were boundaries he wasn't sure he wanted to cross…

Well, Lambo had crossed that boundary, hadn't he? Despite his pregnancy, he actually came out of it stronger and with two children he adored with all his heart. He was also married to Reborn, so it had all worked out in the end. … But that was because Chrome had secretly helped and Tsuna doubted she would risk it a second time.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari's authoritative tone dragged him out of his inner thoughts. "How badly do you want my child?"

With a start he realized that they were beyond teasing now – Hibari was being completely serious, staring at him with razor-sharp eyes that saw through him to his very soul.

"… I… would like to have your child." He knew he couldn't give Hibari a wimpy answer that went along the lines of 'I think' or 'maybe'. He had had to give it that last moment's thought before cementing his certainty. "But I don't think we can." He continued. "It would cause too many problems if I became a woman and I can't undertake a sperm-to-egg exchange like Lambo was forced to."

"I didn't ask why you wouldn't be able to have children; I asked if you wanted children." Hibari sniped. There was a considerate light in his grey-blue eyes.

He pressed his lips heatedly to the Don's, stealing the brunette's breath away. Abruptly, he let his lover go and exited the room without another word.

Tsuna stared after him, not quite sure what had just happened.

His cell phone went off. Answering it, it was Kusakabe on the other end.

"_Hibari says he will be going on an extended trip." _The man's patient voice resonated into Tsuna's ear. _"The mission is covert." _

Tsuna smiled. Hibari was odd in that he never told Tsuna goodbye; he would just walk away and then Kusakabe would eventually tell Tsuna why – just like now. "I understand; thank you, Kusakabe."

"_It's no problem, Tsuna. Good night." _

They hung up and Tsuna stared at the small device.

… Hadn't Hibari been staying for at least another week?

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

In Gokudera's teen years, he had despised children outright and with obvious relish. Now that he was 14 years older, such had changed only minimally to the point of his distaste over the mini-rascals being… _subtle_.

He now disguised his displeasure through beating tiny asses whenever said tiny asses stepped out of line and _that_ was how he came to be the one to discipline Lambo's children more than even Reborn did.

Fulmine was his biggest problem; the girl was a daredevil compacted into a 2 foot, 3" body! When she had started causing trouble, he hadn't been the least surprised.

After all, she looked _exactly_ like Lambo. The only difference was that she had thankfully skipped over that stage of life of having a monstrous afro and instead had a hairdo more like her 'mother' already had with the wavy sable black locks that framed her misleading angelic face. Her huge emerald green eyes were bordered by thick, black lashes that made her skin seem paler and her eyes brighter.

She was her mother reincarnated… except for the fact that she was fearless and rather enjoyed tormenting everyone around her not including her 'kick ass' dad. Fulmine… was a daddy's girl, no questions asked.

And at that moment, she was _literally_ trying to conquer Gokudera. She even had a miniature flag with a crude drawing of a gun and a fedora on it that she kept trying to stab his head with.

"Down, brat." He kept trying to grab her and stop her nonsense, but she just kept slipping away at the last moment.

She was a quick little one.

"Down, beast!" She howled in between giggles. "Or should I say _woman_?"

"Why, you – !" He finally got his hands on her fragile little wrist and twisted her arm behind her back.

"Nyaah! You can't hurt me, I'm a girl!" She wiggled furiously but soon gave up when it only made her feel pain. "Ambrogio, help!"

The other twin had decidedly taken a corner of the room to himself where he was reading a book no four year old should even have interest in much less be able to understand it.

'_The Study of Electricity' _was a collection of data tables, examples, experiments, and facts that took up seven hundred pages, no problem. How someone managed to write that much just on electricity stupefied Gokudera – that was a hell of a wasted time.

Nonetheless, Ambrogio ignored his infuriated sister and flipped the page, already more than half-way done.

Unlike his sister, Ambrogio was a clone of his father, complete with the spiky onyx hair and bottomless black eyes. His skin was pale like ebony while Fulmine was more beige.

_He_ was the one who had inherited Lambo's cowardice and yet he had the calculative, sharp mind that Reborn was known for. Four years old and he spoke three different languages already. The child was about two years away from having an IQ like that of an average college graduate.

He would rather lie face down on the ground and 'play dead' than fight, but Reborn was still smug about the fact that Ambrogio could blurt out facts that not even Tsuna or Gokudera knew. Alas, Reborn's pride wasn't the one Ambrogio hungered for – Ambrogio would rather have his mother hug him nice and tight instead of receive a congratulatory smirk from his dad.

"You coward! Your sister's being hurt here! If you don't help me, momma's going to be upset with you!" The magical words having been spoken, Ambrogio put the book down and hurried over.

In the end, Gokudera had then both pinned to the floor. Ambrogio may be book smart, but he wasn't street smart.

Beneath Gokudera's hand, he was playing dead, eyes dull as they stared up to the ceiling and his breathing and heartbeat indiscernible. He didn't even so much as twitch.

"You're useless." Fulmine groaned, poking her brother's cheek.

Ambrogio and Fulmine were the fraternal twins of Lambo and Reborn, conceived from a mad experiment that led to the death of Verde, the former arcobaleno.

Gokudera lifted them both off their feet and glared balefully at them. "Your mom is going to be here in another 10 minutes; if neither of you can sit still till then, I _will_ beat your asses red."

"You swore!" Fulmine widened her eyes at him. "Ooooh! That's bad!"

"You want to know what's bad? Strangling little children until their heads pop off – but I'm thinking about doing it anyway."

Fulmine stuck her tongue out at him. "I dare ya to try!"

When Lambo walked in, Ambrogio was still playing dead, lying limply on the ground. Meanwhile, Fulmine had recaptured her flag and was trying to mount it in Gokudera's forehead, laughing raucously as she did so. Gokudera had somehow gotten a chain and was winding it up the child's body, beginning at her ankles and circling up. She was already bound from feet to waist, but she continued to look smug and proud as if she was the one winning the one-on-one fight.

"… Goodness…" Lambo ran a hand through his luscious hair. "You may be a woman now, but you definitely don't have even one maternal bone in your body."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Ryohei had this uncanny feeling that said he was staring at someone he knew… the problem was that the someone he knew and the person in front of him were of two different sexes.

He scratched his chin as he tried to decipher the growing apprehension he felt.

To one side situated behind his desk was Tsuna, watching him as if he thought he was about to die a painful death and there was nothing he could do about it.

After another moment of pondering this strange person who now seemed to be getting _extremely_ angry, Ryohei pointed at the woman in front of him. "TSUNA!... Who's the extreme chic who looks like octopus head?"

Said chic attacked him with a vengeance he hadn't known women capable of! Not one to put down a fight regardless, they ended up taking out a wall before he was thrown out the window (which was three stories up, mind you) with the silverette following him out, a battle cry originating from her lips.

Tsuna remained behind his desk, flipping through his sent messages in his cell phone.

"… What did he think I meant when I told him Gokudera had a sex change?" He heard something explode from outside followed by Ryohei's howled 'EXTREME!'. "… I think I'll call Yamamoto to break it up."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"A-Ah! Y-Yamamoto… here… touch here!" Gokudera had one hand between his legs, teasing his clitoris. Yamamoto was thrusting forcefully, the bed creaking with every forward push. "Here!" He demanded, head falling back onto the bed as he arched his back, forcing one nipple deeper into his lover's mouth.

Yamamoto chuckled around his pink captive and obeyed, putting his hand over Gokudera's and rubbing the small little pleasure-point with gleaming relish in his amber eyes.

It was all Gokudera needed. "Y-Yama- AH!" His juices flowed, inner muscles rippling as his sheath clamped down on the swordsman's length.

Yamamoto groaned against his breast, speeding up and frankly abusing what could have been Gokudera's womb with the gland of his cock. "Goku… dera… – !" Yamamoto pushed into him one last time, took one last sharp intake of breath, and came.

Eventually, he wilted, shifting his body weight somewhat so he wasn't crushing his lover but still resting mostly over him. "Hah hah…" He kissed the corner of Gokudera's lips. "I don't mind if you're a guy or a girl – but this is fun; I like knowing I can put myself into three different orifices!"

There was a moment of silence. His teasing smile slipped away and he straightened up so he could see the silverette's expression. "Gokudera? Aren't you going to hit me for – … saying… that…? Gokudera, are you alright?" Yamamoto furrowed his brows at the storm guardian.

The silverette was staring up at him with wide, shocked eyes and a gaping mouth. His cheeks were pale. "Did you feel that just now?"

Yamamoto raised a brow. "Umm… I felt a lot of things just now…"

"Right…"

The swordsman exited Gokudera, hiding the wince of pleasure he felt at the wet friction if only because Gokudera looked as if he hadn't even noticed he was still inside of him.

"Gokudera, are you alright?" He brushed a hand through Gokudera's hair, twirling each strand around his finger.

"… Yeah… I'm okay. I thought I just felt something weird."

"Like what?"

"Go to bed, baseball freak – we have work tomorrow." Gokudera turned his back to Yamamoto.

Instead of listening, Yamamoto got a damp rag from their private bathroom and cleaned them off with it, taking his sweet time with the area between Gokudera's legs until the silverette was trembling.

He kissed Gokudera's belly button. "Don't forget that I'm here if you're ever afraid, Gokudera. I love you."

"… I know."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Fulmine was staring at him.

He was glaring back at her.

She kept staring.

He kept glaring.

"Were you just throwing up?" She bluntly asked out of the blue, balanced on the cushion next to him on the couch.

Ambrogio had claimed the only chaise in the room, curled into the part with the armrest and back with a book in hand.

Gokudera tensed at the girl's digging. "That is none of your business." He spat, looking away.

"It sounded like you were throwing up."

"You're just a kid, what do you know?"

"Ambrogio!" Fulmine instantly turned to her slightly older brother. "Didn't it sound like he was throwing up?"

"There was a lot of gagging, a lot of heaving, and the sound of something flowing rapidly into the toilet." The boy flipped another page. "It sounded like vomit to me unless you were suffocating yourself with diarrhea."

"See! ... Hey, Ambrogio, what's diarrhea?" The girl cocked her head curiously.

"A lot of crap."

"… So what does that mean?"

Gokudera got to his feet and paced the length of the lounging room.

It wasn't that he had been caught with babysitting again – actually, it was Ryohei's turn – but that he had a suspicion that… well… He was going to have to get used to kids really soon.

He hadn't let Yamamoto touch him since that last time three weeks ago where he felt as if a switch went off – not really anything dramatic, but just like a subtle twitch. That had been during sex.

_Damn it_, and then he had started throwing up. Either he was dying or he was… he was…

His eyes sidled to the children now bickering with each other – Fulmine was certain Ambrogio was secretly calling her an idiot and she was right, but the boy wasn't going to admit to it anytime soon.

Yeah, _that_.

What had he been thinking? He knew that the female parts were internal as well as external! Yet had he ever demanded Yamamoto wear a condom? _No_. Though they had tried once but it had felt so damn awkward and different that he threw the rest of the condoms away. He had thought about birth control pills but he'd be damned before he took any capsule that wasn't a vitamin.

"Hey, Stupid!" Fulmine called out. "Tell Ambrogio that I'm not a capricious psychopath!"

"You don't even know what it means." Ambrogio muttered, trying to hide behind his book and pretend his sister wasn't beating his leg with her tiny and yet strangely powerful fists.

"Yeah, I do!"

"Alright, than tell me!"

"… You tell me so I know that you've got it right!"

"Both of you_, shut up_." He growled.

Ambrogio cowered from him, all but stuffing himself beneath the cushion of the chaise.

Fulmine rose to the challenge, puffing out her tiny chest with bravado. "Or what?"

When Ryohei walked in, Fulmine had a wad of dynamite strapped with duct tape between her hands, the rest of her immovable due to layers and layers of improvised plastic wrap. There was no fear in her eyes but instead extreme displeasure.

Ambrogio had taken the chance to 'play dead', his one arm hanging limply off the chaise with his book on his belly. He stared glassily at the ceiling, the perfect corpse.

Gokudera was trying to get his suddenly uncooperative lighter to work, the small flamer held dangerously close to the dynamite in Fulmine's hands.

"OCTOPUS HEAD! SHE'S EXTREMELY NOT A FIREWORKS DISPLAY!"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Tsuna was uncomfortable… _extremely_ uncomfortable.

The last time he had seen Yamamoto so depressed was when he had tried to commit suicide back in middle school.

Said Japanese man occupied the leather couch to one side of his office, elbows on knees and face in hands.

He wanted to ask what was wrong yet he felt there was no room for words – Yamamoto had just come in without knocking, plopped down in that very spot, and hadn't moved since. Checking the clock on the wall and then his watch, he found that that had been a half hour ago.

He had been rereading the same paragraph in an important document he had to have done in another hour for the past 30 minutes. The worst part about it was that he was still on the first page and there were twenty-five more to go.

He determined if the document was really _that_ important, flipping back to the title page and then looking at the names of the people who had drafted it; maybe he could get away with putting it off… He wasn't going to get anything done, that was certain.

"I think Gokudera wants to break up with me."

Tsuna found that he couldn't even read the title, despite the fact that his mind seemed to be able to register that it was an easily understandable three-syllable word. His thoughts had sputtered to a halt, his mind drawing up a numb _'huh?'_

Yamamoto went on. "I know I said something inconsiderate right before he started acting strange, but I don't think that's why he's distancing himself from me… I'm confused, Tsuna – I thought we had this undefeatable relationship, but he won't even let me touch him anymore. He sees me and runs in the other direction… What do I do, Tsuna? How do I get him to talk to me if I can't even get him to look at me?"

Tsuna shuffled the papers on his desk uselessly about, trying to find something to busy himself with so he could think up an answer. Every strategy and scheme he thought up proved to be disastrous when he tried them mentally against the stubborn silverette. Really, the only way he could think of to get Gokudera to talk with Yamamoto was to speak with him himself. Yet that didn't sound right.

He sidled his gaze over to the swordsman. Yamamoto still had his face in his hands, the heart wrenching image of desolation.

"… I think… you should do as you've always done." Yamamoto lifted his head to gaze curiously at Tsuna. "Just try harder." He offered a small smile.

Yamamoto stared at him for another moment. Minutes went by in heavy, considerate silence. Yamamoto's lips slowly curved into a lopsided grin. "Gotcha! Thanks, Tsuna! I know exactly what I'm going to do!"

"Oh, really? That's good."

"Yep! I'm going to ask him to marry me!"

It was a head-to-desk moment for the Don as he pondered how the rain guardian could have had such an epiphany. Before he could outright question such, however, Yamamoto had already left.

"… I think I need to make a note to put more money in the repairs budget…"

This could only mean imminent death for the swordsman at the hands of the male woman.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lambo stared listlessly out the window, one hand lazily drawing through his son's hair. Ambrogio was sleeping, situated in his momma's lap with his head against Lambo's chest. His eyes were shut and he was breathing deeply, one loosely curled fist held to his lips with his knees up to his collarbone.

He was cuter than Reborn when he slept, Lambo offhandedly noted. Reborn had that freaky habit of sleeping with his eyes open, the only way to tell that he was sleeping at all being that his breathing deepened and he started bobbing his head (determining whether or not he's laying down or standing up when he falls asleep).

His daughter was against his opposite side, a blanket wrapped snugly around her as she murmured nonsense drowsily in her unconscious state. Her full weight was leaning against Lambo, despite the fact that they sat on a leather divan – meaning basically that Fulmine should have been able to lie back against the sofa instead of him.

Nonetheless, he soaked up her unaware attention, even though he wasn't looking at her. Oh, his babies were darling…

He watched as foreboding clouds slinked across the hidden sky outside the window, the trees bowing to and fro and the wind whistling against their branches. He could hear the storm brewing and it was going to be hellish, no doubt about it.

A shadow fell over him, startling him. Looking up, his husband was staring down at him.

In their four years of being lovers (parents, husbands, foes, etc…), Lambo still trembled as he caught sight of the glowing, terrifying hunger in Reborn's obsidian glare.

Then again, who could blame the man for being horny? Reborn was one of those rare men whose libido had only gotten stronger over the years instead of having diminished and _still_ managed to look hot as hell. Not only did he have a frighteningly high libido, wasn't he just now returning from a three month covert mission?

Lambo shakily licked his lips as Reborn continued to stare demandingly down at him.

"Goodness, you're scary when you have that face…" He murmured, trying to relieve the tension.

Reborn leaned forward, putting one hand on the armrest and the other on the low back of the divan. "I'll put the children in their room; go to bed and assume the position. If you're not spread open for me by the time I get to you, I will rip you in two."

Lambo was flushed by now yet managed to nod nonetheless. With quivering fingers, he handed Ambrogio and then Fulmine to Reborn, letting the hitman adjust the snoozing twins so they wouldn't' wake up.

The moment he was free, he was running. To give himself some extra time – maybe a second or two if he was lucky – he locked the door behind him as he entered his bedroom.

He had gotten stronger in the past four years, no doubt; after all, he had two children he needed to protect now. By no means was he the coward he had been not so long ago. Even Gokudera held some respect for the progress he had made.

However… Reborn was another matter. A _horny_ Reborn was something not even Lambo on his most daring days wanted to pit against.

He stripped as quickly as he could before flopping onto the bed.

He grappled for the lube, found it after three failed attempts, and then managed to waste half the bottle by squeezing it too tightly, sending the liquid spurting against the bed covers instead of his hand.

He administered his aim right the second time. The first finger went into his orifice with a slight burning, the second with a wince, and the third with strained discomfort. He twisted and pumped them as speedily as he could, attempting to relax his body for what was going to happen next.

The doorknob turned and, upon finding it locked, was then sent sailing off of the wooden barrier, leaving the bedroom door useless as it submissively slid open.

Reborn was on the other side of the destroyed door, burning eyes on Lambo. "You're still not done?" His hands were on his belt, undoing the buckle and moving on to his pants.

"Y-you didn't give me… much… time…" He flipped over onto his knees, head pressing into the bed as he stroked his prostate. "A- Aaah-nn…"

Reborn stalked up behind him, grabbing the wrist of his thrusting hand and pulling it away. Lambo spread his legs a little wider, pumping his own length to prepare himself.

With one smooth, burning thrust, Reborn was buried inside of him.

"AA-" He bit his bottom lip, trying to stop the cries just in case he woke the children up.

Reborn _had_ to break the door.

His hands clenched in the sheets and he quavered beneath his lover's touch as Reborn petted a hand from his collarbone to his hip in slow, ticklish caresses that were more arousing than humorous.

Right off the get-go, Reborn was pounding him into the bed, the pain morphing into – _goodness_ – so much pleasure, he had no will to do anything but push back and pray for the end because if it got any better, he just might die.

"Ah hah… ah… nah… nn… R-Reborn… R-… _Reborn_…" He met obsidian eyes over his shoulder, so intense and lusty that Lambo felt his muscles spasm around his lover's cock. Reborn smirked and Lambo groaned.

He bit his knuckles to keep himself as quiet as he could, unable to stop the smaller gasps and whimpers.

Just when he thought he was going to cum – just when he thought he was going to break into thousands of tiny little pieces, Reborn _stopped_.

"Nnnnah! R-Reborn?" Lambo wailed, teetering on the edge between what felt like heaven and hell, euphoria and agony.

He didn't have the thought process to ponder when he ended up beneath the blankets or when Reborn had puts pants on and sat at the edge of the bed.

But he very quickly learned _why_.

Ambrogio popped in first, leaping into the bed and ignoring Reborn as he made a lunge for Lambo, darting beneath the blankets and pressing himself against his side. Lambo flushed brick red, wondering to himself if there was enough light in the room to illuminate beneath the blankets and make his hard-on visible to his four year old son. He also wondered if his son was going to notice the smell of musky sex and silently begged whatever great force was out there that his son wasn't _that_ smart.

The reason for why Ambrogio had hidden next to him came barreling through the doorway not two seconds after, a deranged smile on her lips as she held a –

"Fulmine!" Lambo gawked. "Where did you get _that_?" His four year old daughter was holding an anaconda twice the length of her own body and coiling itself around her unsuspecting frame.

"Can we keep him?" Fulmine cooed.

Lambo was happy to note that his member was now lax.

Reborn was staring without emotion at his daughter, calculating how much money and blackmail it would take to get just _one fucking hour_ with his 'wife' and assuage his needs. Glancing at the snake that Fulmine had yet to realize was a threat to her well-being, Reborn supposed that he would be best with cutting his genitals off and calling it a night.

"Reborn!" Lambo cried from behind him. "_Do_ something!" Because, of course, he wasn't running after his four year old daughter who knew no shame when letting loose her silver-tongue with no clothes on.

The hitman stared at his lover, taking in the flushed cheeks, the clear emerald gaze, the nicely bruised lips and the sexily wild ebony black hair…

He pointed at Lambo, causing the young man to blanch under the glowering attention. "You. Me. Any convenient surface. It's going to happen."

Fulmine sniffed delicately at the air, completely ignorant of her mother's dying shriek. "It smells funky in here."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Baseball freak! Put me _down_." Gokudera growled lowly at the swordsman.

Yamamoto, at the moment, had the silverette thrown over his shoulder, sauntering blithely back to the bedroom they hadn't shared in far too long. "Hmmm… Nope!"

"I wasn't _asking_."

"Heh heh~ the answer's still no." The tension that had been building between Yamamoto's shoulders was dissipating the more they bickered. This was good – this was the usual thing.

He had never thought he could be so happy over having Gokudera try to knee him in the chest.

"Yamamoto!" Gokudera snapped, unsuccessfully trying to attack the rain guardian from his helpless position. "I am not a sack of potatoes, put me down this instant!"

Yamamoto pushed open their bedroom door with his foot and then slammed it shut behind them in the same manner. He locked it and then did as told, putting the silverette on his feet.

Gokudera glared up at him. "Move away from the door, I'm leaving."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Gokudera, but I have to do what I brought you here to do."

The smaller man narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I don't have time for you right now, okay?"

Yamamoto's amber gaze registered hurt and then blankness. In a rare show of intimidation, he stopped just being taller than Gokudera – he _towered_ over the silverette like a foreboding shadow, his expression one he wore just before he killed someone.

Gokudera was never prepared for that face being directed at him – though this wasn't the first time. He stumbled backwards without even understanding himself; he wasn't afraid, he knew Yamamoto would never actually hurt him. The face didn't make him horny, so he wasn't subconsciously moving closer to the bed. The face just… made him… feel _empty_. The baseball-loving idiot should never look like he could kill with just his eyes. It wasn't _natural_.

Yamamoto took a step forward for every step he took back. Unexpectedly, he dropped to one knee. Gokudera stared down at him, stupefied. Was this it? Had his lover lost it? Had he… driven Yamamoto over the edge?

He grimaced at the thought, looking down and away. Damn Shamal! If it wasn't for him, _none of this_ would have ever happened!

Now he was pregnant, angry at everyone, and Yamamoto was about to start cry –

"Gokudera." Yamamoto was staring earnestly, seriously, up at him. "Please marry me."

ing… ?

Gokudera stared at him. "… Who told you?" He yelped; he tried to remember if he himself had told anyone. He had gotten a pregnancy test, but he didn't remember being followed. Than again, maybe it had been someone else from the mafia like Tsuna or Reborn or any other person who was smart enough to hide from him.

Yamamoto frowned. "Who told me what?"

Tears were threatening to fall from Gokudera's eyes. "Who told you about _it_?" He snarled. His arms were wrapped around his belly.

"_It_? Gokudera, you're being silly; what is _it_?" Realization dawned. "Is _it_ why you've been ignoring me? Gokudera, whatever _it _is, I'm here. Don't do that thing where you turn away from help because you're so goddamned independent."

In the pause that followed, Yamamoto looked from Gokudera's eyes to his left hand. "I got you a ring but then I was dragged by this old woman into a pet store I guess she owned and she forced me to buy this anaconda that had been taking up space there for the past 13 years and then the anaconda ate the engagement ring. I thought I'd slit it open and get the ring back, but when I got it home, it disappeared somehow… So I guess I'm doing this wrong without the band, but I'd still like you to marry me, Gokudera…" He looked back to stormy green eyes, darkened by overwhelming emotions. "I love you, Gokudera, and I'd really like – no, I'd _love_ it if you would make me the happiest guy in the world and be mine."

His knees suddenly buckling, he plopped down on the edge of the bed and numbly considered the rain guardian's proposal… Well, not really _considered_ – he knew what he wanted and he knew what he was going to say. The thing was though was that the two opposed each other so greatly, so painfully, that he didn't even want to speak.

He wanted to say yes, but he knew he would say no. What would he _do_ if he was married? He was Gokudera Hayato, the volatile storm guardian! Much like the clouds, he couldn't be tied down to one place! To one _person_, even if he had been faithful to the idiot since middle school! Wait… _that_ long?

… Yes, that long. He had hardly even been aware of time passing. He had been… so caught up in fighting with his lover, in actually _enjoying_ the time he spent with the baseball player, he had never thought about long they had been together.

He put aside all the insecurities he felt about marriage (as well as the rage considering that they would most likely force him to wear a dress _if_ he did agree because he had the girl parts) to consider this one… small possibility.

He… secretly, covertly, subtly, somewhat, maybe just a little bit, only just a pinch, loved the bastard kneeling in front of him. Said bastard loved him with all his heart and never failed to show his adoration for him. On top of that, he was pregnant with their child. So… they were already a family, right?

An image of his mother came to mind; for most of his young life, he had been led to believe that she had only been allowed to see him twice a year and then she mysteriously got in a car accident. Later, his sister had admitted to him that such was not the truth – that she had died by way of a terrible disease and had turned down his father's pleas for marriage because she knew she was going to die.

What if that happened to him? What if he _died_ and all the idiot and his child were left with were painful memories? He couldn't get _married_; if he did, he would never be able to cut all ties with the rain guardian and his child! He would rather die alone than watch his family stare at him with pain in their eyes…

"Gokudera…" Yamamoto was smiling nervously. "You still there?"

"No!"

"Heh heh… Than where are you?"

"No, that's not what I meant…" Gokudera got to his feet, shoving the taller man out of his way. "Hell will freeze over before I marry you!"

He ran away. And he didn't look back.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Gokudera had hidden himself in one of the lounging rooms, head in hands as he forced himself not to cry. He wasn't weak. He _wasn't_ weak. He wasn't _weak_. He was independent and he needed no one but himself and his Tenth! He didn't need the baseball idiot and he didn't need the damn baby!

Once the infant was born, he'd give it to Yamamoto and be done with it! … Wait… how could he give the baby to Yamamoto if he wasn't even willing to tell him that he was pregnant? For that matter, how was he going to be able to get up every day just to see his former lover and child together?

He raked his hands through his hair. _Damn it_. Should he give the child back to his original family? Put it up for adoption? Get an abortion?

The last thought made his stomach drop and his hands clammy. Yeah, he hated kids, but could he hate his own flesh and blood _that_ much?

He imaged what Yamamoto's expression would be if he ever found out that Gokudera had aborted their child. He shuddered at the very thought of those amber eyes full of disgust, betrayal, and cold hatred.

"_I can't believe you would do that!" _His inner Yamamoto accused in a growl. _"Was the thought of having my child that unbearable for you?" _

He shook away the mental dialogue. No… the thought of having the idiot's child wasn't so unbearable. The only thing that really made him upset was that he _shouldn't_ be able to bear kids! But, _no_, Shamal had to go and be a fucking _idiot_.

Now he was a woman (though he denied it as much as he could and he kicked anyone's ass who trying to call him by 'she', 'her', 'girl', 'chic', 'woman', 'lady', and so on so forth) with a baby bump threatening to develop and ruin his once perfect figure as well as the last piece of pride he had held as a dick-wielding man.

Other than that, no, he was actually… kind of content with the little kid in his belly. It was uncomfortable to know that he was going to be a fucking _mom_ (now Lambo was going to get his revenge, no doubt, for all those times he insulted him for giving birth to twins) yet he felt just about the same discomfort every time he went to the restroom and momentarily forgot that there was nothing down there to grab when he had to take a piss.

He curled his knees to his chest. He was a smart guy, right? He'd get through this. He knew what to do… he just hadn't thought of it yet.

Ah, damn… he really wanted his idiot with him now so he could – … could what?

"_Hell will freeze over before I marry you!" _He flinched at remembering his own words. He hadn't meant it to sound like that. The more he thought about his answer to Yamamoto's proposal, the more dread he felt with realizing that… his words… kind of sounded like he didn't want to marry the idiot because of the idiot.

But he _did_ want to marry that loser! He was too prideful to admit it, though. He didn't want his independence taken away, to be seen as a submissive 'wife'. He liked knowing that he was technically free!

… He liked the thought of sleeping with Yamamoto at night better. He liked the thought of Yamamoto wearing a ring on his left hand that showed all of his fangirls (and fanboys) that he was taken. He liked the thought of…

He liked the thought of marrying Yamamoto, even if he hated the thought of marrying at all. Because Yamamoto wouldn't change after they married, would he? He had always respected who Gokudera was and actually took the steps to preserve his fiery spirit (_"Why did you do it? __**I**__ was supposed to make that shot!" _Gokudera had once growled at the rain guardian now turned mercenary; there had been a newly dropped body a mile off in the center of a panicking crowd of civilians.

Yamamoto had looked at him with something beating, breathing, and hurting in his amber gaze and he had said in turn: _"I knew you didn't want to, Gokudera"_).

He couldn't change his decision now, though. He had spoken and he wasn't going to swallow his words now when it was far too late. Even if he was to the point of making himself believe that he could _possibly_ be happy married to the idiot, there was the still the chance that he might die on him and the little brat growing inside of him!

What to do, what to do… He just had to get his thoughts in order and _think_… He could figure this out…

The doors opened. "Ah, Gokudera." Lambo stood in the open entrance, an anaconda coiling around his upper body. "Do you know where this came from?"

Gokudera jerked at the intrusion and then paused. Hadn't Yamamoto said that a snake had swallowed his engagement ring?

"Hey, cow…" The young man cocked his head curiously at him. "How did you get Reborn to marry you?"

The expression Lambo wore was equivalent to someone who had just been sucker punched. "Goodness, why do you assume that _I_ got Reborn to marry _me_? It went the other way around, stupid."

"… What?"

"Goodness…" Lambo plopped down next to him on the chaise as if he had been invited. The anaconda slinked off his frame and lazily made its way along the back of the couch. "I remember it perfectly – it was the day before we were going to get our babies out of the incubator and he was ordering me to go to Spain with him. You know, because gay marriage wasn't legal in Italy back then. I didn't want to because of what had happened in my own family – "

"What happened in your family?" Gokudera gawked. In his 24 years of knowing the brat, he had never heard of any family troubles. The Bovino family was a pretty unnoticeable mafia family; nothing much ever circulated about them unless Lambo went to visit them.

Lambo ran a finger along the snake's back, looking away. "My parents were in an unstable marriage. My mother was promiscuous and she held no shame in her infidelity. My father sometimes liked to wonder aloud if I was even his child when he thought I wasn't listening. There were nights where I could hear them screaming at each other from my room and then I would wake up and they wouldn't even acknowledge each other. In public, it was an entirely different story – they were so lovey dovey with each other that even grandpa and grandma thought they were obsessed with each other." Lambo's grandpa was the Bovino boss, an ailing man but still formidable in some issues. "Only I ever knew that their relationship was built on hate… the only thing that ever held them together was me and I… I kind of hated myself when I was a kid because of that."

Gokudera was startled. "You _hated_ yourself? Tsch! No kid that hates themselves makes a theme song over their own greatness!"

"I did. I thought that if I stood out, I could get my parents to actually see me instead of use me as a shield. And if I could get them to notice me, I could get them to love each other again… I was trying to find something really great to do so I could get them to stop hurting each other and, low and behold, I met Reborn. I didn't even know he was at first – when I met him, I was in a bar for the first time and he was sitting at the counter. I started talking to him and he nodded to everything I said. I thought we were going to be really good friends – it wouldn't be till years later I realized that he had actually fallen asleep when I had started talking to him." Lambo chuckled at the memory.

"… So… If you didn't know who he was, why did you start stalking him?"

"Stalking is such a crude term, don't you think? Goodness… No, I went home that night and, apparently, grandpa had told my parents that I had spoken with the great and formidable hitman, Reborn. They were so worried about me that they forgot to hate each other long enough to give me candy and gifts and take me to my favorite restaurant. They felt certain that Reborn was going to come back and kill me for being so forward with him… And then some time later, grandpa told me why my parents had acted so strangely and… bam!" Lambo made a gesture with his hands like an explosion. "I was following Reborn across the world, squeezing myself into the cargo every time we took any form of travel too fast for me to keep up with by running."

He smiled softly, sadly. "My mom died three years ago, you remember that, right? Remember how my family was so sketchy on how she died? She had caught an STD from one of her many lovers. Irony at its worst, I guess you could say."

He shut his eyes, fingers gliding along the anaconda's spine as the snake circled back to stare at Lambo with its blind eyes, tongue flickering in interest. "They had made a mess of my belief in marriage. I honestly thought that I would never feel any joy in having a wedding ring on my finger. But Reborn knew just what to say in that ignorant, confident way of his that made me give in without much a fight. And after he kind of forced my eyes open, it just occurred to me that I shouldn't base what my married life was going to be like off of my parents. Look at mama and Iemetsu – they got married _twice_, the first time out of love and the second time just to do it right even though Mama never had a problem with it the first time around. That kind of marriage… even if Reborn gets on my nerve all the time and drives me wild, I'd like to have that kind of life with him… if only with a 'I kill you – you kill me' twist."

Lambo tilted his head and blinked. "… What were we talking about before I went off on a tangent?"

Gokudera was staring at the teen. His mouth opened and shut and then he turned his gaze away. "Hey, cow – how attached are you to that snake?"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Yamamoto had been debating what to do next with himself.

Well… He could keep trying. It occurred to him to keep badgering Gokudera to marry him until he gave in; after all, that was basically how their relationship had even started. Yeah, he really should keep asking him until he said yes! Next time, though, he really should have the ring on him. Maybe Gokudera had said no because he hadn't believed that a snake had actually swallowed the engagement ring?

And he didn't even have the snake to prove it. _Damn_.

Ah, but he needed to take some time away… he needed to rebuild his self-confidence until he could stand in front of Gokudera and not let him walk away again.

The only thing he could see was Gokudera's teary gaze filled with hatred and horror right before he ran away. _"Hell will freeze over before I marry you!" _Was he really that bad a choice for a spouse? Sure, Gokudera had said a lot of things like that in the past, but those things had been for the good of self-preservation.

Yet that expression did remind him of one other time… Yes, the first time he had asked Gokudera to be his boyfriend, Gokudera had looked shocked and appalled and just a little frightened. A lot like he had a few minutes ago… no, wait, hours ago.

Had he been sitting there alone that long?

He rubbed a hand across his face. The digital alarm clock next to the bed told him he needed to stop wallowing in this uncommon moment of low self-esteem.

Gokudera loved him, even if he never did say it. Therefore, it wasn't that he was singling Yamamoto out personally as someone he would refuse to marry. He was a very independent person with very few needs. If he had food and his Tenth, he could live the rest of his life in bliss.

… Well, that didn't make him feel any better. As much as he loved the little man, Yamamoto was sometimes pretty jealous of Tsuna for always being the first person on Gokudera's mind.

He ruffled a hand through his hair. He'd kill whoever the silverette wanted for that kind of adoration. He didn't care if Tsuna always came out top – after all, he was their boss and the very reason they had met to begin with – but he would like to at least hold a candle to the Don in Gokudera's heart.

He shook his head. What was he going to do next? Maybe he should talk to Tsuna and get a long-term mission, just till things cooled down… It seemed like the right idea.

He was so entrenched in his thoughts, he didn't hear the whisper of feet across the ceramic floor.

He did, however, feel it when something small and metallic struck his chest, causing him to flinch out of slow reflexes and catch the object as it fell. He stared stupidly at the gold and silver braided ring in his palm.

Wasn't this… the engagement ring?

"You can do it right now." Wasn't that Gokudera?

His head shot up. The pale beauty stood before him in all his transgendered glory. There was a slight flush to his cheeks and his eyes were a clear spring green now, unlike the dark olive or pale grey they became when the silverette was particularly upset.

His mind caught up with his ears and his heart sputtered. Was Gokudera saying…?

"What are you waiting for?" His lover snapped. "Do it before I change my mind."

Yamamoto numbly got down on one knee, not quite sure if he was awake or sleeping. "Gokudera…" He breathed. "Will you marry me?"

"Fine! But I'm not wearing a damn dress, got that?" He stated with a petulant air.

This was clearly something he had been going over extensively.

The swordsman got to his feet, not quite aware of his own actions as he cupped Gokudera's jaw in one hand and wrapped the other arm around his waist, dragging him as close as clothes would allow before he stole his lover's lips in a kiss full of his every emotion: love, relief, joy, giddiness, bliss, the uncertainty he had felt, the fear, and just a little bit of anger.

"Hey, horny uncles!"

Yamamoto broke away from Gokudera, drawing a mental _'who?'_

Both men looking to the door, Fulmine stood there with her arms crossed childishly across her puny chest, her emerald green eyes upset. "Has anyone seen a really big snake around here?"

Oh, shit, the ring… He had told Gokudera about the snake swallowing it, so didn't that mean that –

"The cow has it!" Gokudera ground out at the girl. "Be grateful to him, brat, I wanted to slit the fucker open!"

Fulmine gasped. "Cursing is bad!"

"And so is drowning little children in the bathtub, so you better get moving out of here."

"Try it!"

Yamamoto wrapped both arms securely around Gokudera as the silverette struggled to fulfill his threat. "Ah, Fulmine? Could you go see Tsuna, please? It's something only you can do and I need you to do it quick!"

Instantly, he had the child's full attention. "What is it? What is it?"

"Could you tell him… that Gokudera said yes?"

Said man sputtered. "It's not too late to take it back, you idiot."

"I'll tell him!" The little girl disappeared from sight.

Yamamoto chuckled. "She's such a little cutesy… Hm? Gokudera, are you alright?"

The silverette's face was downcast, the fall of pale wavy hair obscuring his features. "… You really like kids, don't you?"

"Hah hah! Yeah, I guess so…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Why do you ask?"

"… No reason."

Yamamoto kept an airhead grin on his face. "Hey, Gokudera… If you didn't slit the snake open, how'd you get the ring back?"

"We forced it to regurgitate."

He winced in sympathy for the hapless creature.

"Well? Are you going to stand there like the idiot you are holding it or are you going to put it on me?"

His amber eyes sparkled. "I love you so much…" Who else in the world would wear a ring a snake had just thrown up? "Okay, okay…"

As it turned out, the ring was… sappily enough, the perfect fit.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"VOOIIII!" Squalo was glaring at them through the video screen. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?"

Yamamoto laughed. "There isn't much else to say!"

Gokudera was sitting next to him, glowering at the Varia rain guardian.

Tsuna was rubbing his ears, wandering just how much money it would cost to repair his hearing.

Across from Yamamoto was Ryohei who sat next to Kusakabe. Next to Kusakabe was Mukuro and Chrome and next to Gokudera was Lambo and Reborn.

The meeting that had led to Yamamoto's and Gokudera's coming-out-about-getting-married party had begun.

"THAT IS EXTREME!" Ryohei punched a fist into the air.

"Kufufufu~ this eliminates two dogs in one blow…" Mukuro thoughtfully stroked his chin, what he was thinking a mystery to the other occupants of the room.

Chrome looked curious but remained silent.

Kusakabe looked bored as he texted Hibari. His message went along the lines of: _'Hell froze over.' _The cryptic message had to do with a conversation he had held with Hibari some years ago where the skylark had defiantly uttered that Gokudera was too prideful to marry the swordsman and so 'hell would freeze over' before the two got married.

Hibari would understand the text, no doubt.

Lambo was honestly bored and gave the newly-to-be-wedded couple a lazy round of applause. In all honesty, he was more concerned of how Kyoko and Haru were fairing with his children.

After all, it had only been a matter of time till the two tied the knot. Male of female on Gokudera's part, he had seen this coming from 9 years ago.

Reborn had his fedora tipped over his gaze, a smirk on his lips. He remained forebodingly silent.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Squalo went on to accuse. "THAT BITCH IS GOING TO INTERFERE WITH YOUR TRAINING, VOOIIII!"

"Who the hell are you calling a _bitch_?" Gokudera snapped to his own defense.

"You're a woman now!" Squalo growled. "Therefore, you're a BITCH!"

Had it been physically possible to strangle a man through a TV screen, Gokudera would have done it.

"So…" Tsuna smiled pleasantly at Yamamoto, both men ignoring the fact that Gokudera was, instead of trying to murder Squalo, tearing down the communication system. "When are you two setting the wedding?"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Gokudera was staring in the mirror, turned sideways as he studied his frame.

There was _definitely_ a baby bump staring back at him through the glass, its slope intimidating. Never before had he been so content to be abstinent.

It had been Yamamoto's idea to not have any more sex till the wedding; as much as Gokudera had been pissed with that to begin with, he was now enforcing the condition using everything he had in him.

Kisses were okay – as long as Yamamoto didn't press too close or wrap his arms around him. Other than that, he didn't allow any intimacy. There were times in the middle of the night he would wake up because his lover had shifted in the bed and was wrapping his arms around him, unconsciously seeking to cuddle.

Usually, Gokudera would have just played at being annoyed. Nowadays when that happened, he beat the living shit out of Yamamoto and forced him off the mattress to suffer the night away on a sofa somewhere else.

Gokudera sighed and ran a hand through his lengthening silver hair. He didn't know why he was being so secretive. At some point, someone was going to notice. Hell, Reborn was giving him _that_ look that simply states 'I know everything about you including what you don't want anyone to know'. Even _Lambo_ of all people was giving his belly a prolonged stare.

Ryohei had screamed in his ear some days ago asking if he was gaining weight. There was a hawkish glint in Tsuna's caramel eyes whenever they settled on his midsection.

How much longer before Yamamoto knew?

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"When are you going to tell him that you know?"

Yamamoto was waking up to another morning in a sofa. There was a creak in his neck and his shoulders felt stiff. Air conditioning had been running all night and so now his feet were cold and so was his nose. Gokudera had luckily let him drag a blanket out with him, but it was just a thin one meant more for warm Italy nights than cold lounge rooms meant to greet newcomers as they came in from the hot outside.

He peeked open one amber eye to look at Reborn who had claimed a chaise across the coffee table from him.

He sighed and sat up, letting the blanket coil around his waist as his feet touched numbingly frigid ceramic tiles. "He'll tell me when he's ready…"

"He's more likely to run away and hide himself before that time comes." The hitman nonchalantly shoved the truth into the swordsman's face.

Yamamoto rotated his head on his shoulders, hearing every crack that ensued. "Gokudera is stronger than that. When he feels it's the right time, he'll tell me!"

"_If_ he ever feels the right time is near… don't you think he'll tell Tsuna first?"

There was a pregnant silence.

"… Yeah… But I've come to accept that Gokudera trusts Tsuna… a lot more than me. Besides! It's me he's marrying, not Tsuna; so that goes to show that he loves me!"

"I never asked you if he loved you or not." Reborn pointed out.

"Eh? But you just said – "

"I asked you if he would tell Tsuna first. You assumed that I was insinuating that Gokudera holds Tsuna in higher regards than you." Reborn looked at Yamamoto from beneath the brim of his fedora. "I've always known you were one for insecurities, but this seems to be something a little more."

Reborn was right; it circled back to _jealousy_.

Yamamoto could try all he wanted, but he was jealous of how Tsuna took up all of Gokudera's love.

He shook the thought away. No, he shouldn't be jealous about that. If Gokudera treated him as kindly and gently as he treated Tsuna, than… well, that wouldn't be the Gokudera that he loved. Yet, still… He wouldn't mind if Gokudera trusted him with a few more things…

Hey, wait a moment… "You _were_ insinuating that Gokudera holds Tsuna in higher regards than me." Yamamoto pointed accusingly at the mercenary. "Why are you trying to drive a wedge between me and Gokudera?"

"You know me better than that, Yamamoto. I never try to 'drive a wedge' between anyone. I carry a very heavy hammer and beat idiots over the head with it until things get resolved." Reborn stood to his feet and tipped his fedora in farewell to Yamamoto, leaving a thick and heavy silence behind him as he departed.

Yamamoto scratched his temple. "'Till things get resolved, huh?"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Children grated on his nerves.

Especially nosy kids who thought they knew it all.

More that though, he hated nosy kids who actually _did_ know it all.

For once, it was Ambrogio trying to stare him down, his intelligent obsidian gaze glittering as they it focused on him with almost predatory intentions.

He was showing his father's traits the more he tried to dissect Gokudera without even touching him. His eyes were doing a fairly good job of cowing the usually fearless storm guardian; they were just too like Reborn's bottomless orbs when he had been a baby arcobaleno.

He was actually… almost afraid to snap at the child. Snapping at Fulmine was easy enough – she looked exactly like her annoying mother. He usually didn't have a problem snapping at Ambrogio, but he was being so _forward_ with his glare that Gokudera was subtly trying to put distance between them.

Fulmine had passed out about five minutes ago, resting in the coils of the anaconda Lambo had outright refused to let Gokudera kill. Suspiciously enough, the snake was twice the length it had been since partnering up with the tiny girl.

After a heavy silence, Ambrogio glared at him. "You're pregnant. I'm getting sick of watching you walk around like it's a big secret."

It was the coldest, sharpest tone Gokudera had ever heard the miniature genius use.

He balked, feeling the color drain from his face.

"You're killing him, the more you pull away."

He clenched his jaw. "What the fuck are you talking about it?"

"I'm talking about the fucking idiot who loves you with all his heart." Ambrogio flippantly shot back.

Gokudera felt that something was terribly wrong. Ambrogio had never before cursed; Lambo was so adamant on keeping his children from using bad language (for reasons Gokudera had never understood considering that the cow used to swear as a kid) that Ambrogio wouldn't dare dirty his tongue with the foul words.

"I'm talking about the fucking idiot who loves you with all his heart and suffers for your selfishness and distrust."

"I trust him!" He snapped. Why was he arguing with the child?

Why was he so afraid?

"If you trust him, why don't you stop torturing him with your distance and show him the life you two created together?" Ambrogio airily questioned.

"You wouldn't understand!" He was on his feet, screaming; he could hardly hear his own words over the rushing blood in his ears. "You're just a kid!"

Ambrogio looked up at him with such old eyes – eyes like obsidian that had been lost in the ground since ancient times – that flashed with images of Lambo during his pregnancy, the pain and humiliation and weakness he had had to suffer.

Gokudera trembled; how could Ambrogio's gaze be so deep? Ambrogio couldn't know of what Lambo had had to go through during his pregnancy!

"I'm a kid." The child agreed. "But I'm the kid of the man who had to live through hell and wanted nothing more than his lover to acknowledge him. You're the coward who isn't having any difficulties and has a lover who wants nothing more than to help you. You make me _sick_."

He said that last word with such disgust and such hatred that Gokudera felt dirty. He felt unworthy and naked and weak.

Yamamoto stood behind Ambrogio, his back to Gokudera.

The silverette was gasping for breath. When had the idiot gotten there? Had he heard the whole conversation?

Something was seeping down his inner thighs. _Blood_! It gushed in waves from his birth canal, his belly shrinking until his ribs were revealed in starch contrast.

Yamamoto turned around towards him, his amber eyes never looking at him.

Cradled in his arms was a tiny dead infant bathed in blood and mucus.

"AAAAAAAH!"

Gokudera slapped his hands to his belly, feeling the swell there. He looked around himself with wild eyes, tears not yet falling but casting their own sheen on his haunted spring green gaze.

He was in bed… … The twins were nowhere to be seen and there was no blood.

Yamamoto wasn't in the bed with him.

Gokudera sobbed into his knees, shoulders shaking. For the past three nights, Yamamoto had been giving him the cold shoulder. Gokudera finally didn't have to fight the swordsman on what intimacy was good or bad.

Yet he only felt more alone then ever.

And now with this _nightmare_, this horrible, obscene _horror_.

He shook.

So evil… Ambrogio had been so evil and heartless in his dream. Yet he had been so _true_. And Yamamoto… Yamamoto and their dead child… _Oh god_.

He didn't make it to the bathroom in time to empty the contents of his rolling belly.

The putrid smell of vomit wafted from the side of the bed as he tried to stop himself from crying. He was Gokudera Hayato! He was smart and strong and the Tenth's right hand man! A nightmare shouldn't affect him like this… A nightmare shouldn't…

He looked to the other side of the bed, arms wrapped around his midsection.

He was alone.

He had had plenty of nightmares in the past; some nights, it got to the point where he couldn't fall asleep. He had had to live through hell before being accepted into his beloved Tenth's life. Until Reborn had called him over to 'test' the next Don, Gokudera had been used, abused, and misunderstood as he hunted down his own way of living.

The life he had had to have before finding his true place was a horrid nightmare in itself, something that had embittered him nearly as much as his mother's death.

The difference between those nights and this night was that he had always had the baseball-loving idiot to laugh the fear away, drag him to his solid chest, and hum some ridiculous tune beneath his breath until Gokudera fell back to sleep.

Tonight, he had only the silence. And the longer he listened to the silence, the clearer Ambrogio's words were in his mind, demeaning him time and time again.

"_You make me __**sick**__." _

He let loose one sob – bit his bottom lip till it bled to try and stop any more sound – and then pushed his face into the bed, the wet, tearing sniffles muted by the covers.

He heard the door creak open.

Had someone heard him scream?

Arms wrapped around him and dragged him into a familiar lap, his head compressed against a familiar solid chest.

"Gokudera…" Yamamoto murmured near his ear. "Whenever you're ready to tell me… I'm here for you. I'll play by your game for now and give you time to put your thoughts in order, but please don't let it go so far that even you can't stand your own silence."

What an uncharacteristic thing for him to say.

Then again, Gokudera wasn't feeling like himself either.

He trembled. "It's growing in me." He snarled. "I'm pregnant and I'm scared and I'm angry. I don't even _like_ kids, what if I hate this brat too? What if people start calling me a '_mom_'? What if I _die_?"

Yamamoto tilted his head up and kissed him with all the love in his heart. "What if you love this brat so much, you never want to let go? What if you blow anyone up who calls you a mom and this brat ends up calling you its mom anyway and that makes you feel proud of yourself? What if you live?" Yamamoto broke the unusually somber persona by offering his signature grin. "Hah hah! I could see that, Gokudera; I can see you being a really protective mama who goes growly on anyone who tries to hurt our baby." His eyes became heated. "Your eyes will get that really fierce glow in them like a big cat about to pounce on the bad guys and you'll scowl in that pretty way you do that makes everyone think you're going to kill them."

He planted a hand on Gokudera's sloping belly. "Mah… I'm jealous just thinking about it. 'Cause I know you, Gokudera – once you let someone into your heart, you never let go. And the fact that you're so worried about the baby shows me that you've already let this little bundle sneak past your defenses."

He kissed each of Gokudera's trembling eyelids. "And if you do die… Than I think we'll have Lambo raise our kid. He's doing a really good job with the twins."

The silverette flinched, eyes shooting open. "Wait, _what_? Why would the cow be raising our kid?"

Yamamoto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Heh heh! Didn't you know, Gokudera? I can't live without you. So if you die, I'll keep being the 'baseball-loving, idiotic freak' that I am and follow after you, no matter how many times you tell me not to."

"… Yamamoto…"

"So you have to live, Gokudera." The rain guardian went on. "And you have to tell yourself everyday that you're going to live. Or else we'll never be a family and our kid will never know what an awesome 'mom' he could have had."

"… I think… He would be better off with just his dad…"

"Hm?"

"You'd be a great dad, you idiot."

"I hope to be a great daddy! But I'm going to need my hubby to help me along, y'know? I've heard from a very reliable source that I'm pretty hopeless and really stupid, so I'll definitely need direction in raising a child."

Gokudera was startled to hear the insults he had thrown at his lover be used in such a sense that actually made the other guardian sound _dependent_ on him.

"… Fine." He looked away. His head thumped against Yamamoto's shoulder and he curled his legs to his chest, dragging a blanket off the bed and over himself. "Since you put it that way, you can't be trusted to raise our brat alone… so I guess I'll have to be the damn _mom_ of this relationship and make this family run smoothly."

Yamamoto fell back against the pillows, Gokudera sprawled over him. "Yep!" He nuzzled his head into his silver hair. "Oh, and Gokudera?"

"What is it, freak?"

"I love you~"

Gokudera wordlessly pushed closer.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lambo was staring at Gokudera.

Gokudera was staring at Ambrogio.

Ambrogio was sleeping in his momma's arms, tucked neatly to Lambo's chest.

Fulmine was having a staring contest with the sunny yellow anaconda Lambo had saved from imminent death some weeks before. The snake was twice as long as it had been when it had first arrived at the mansion and suspicions ran wild that Fulmine was feeding it sun chakra.

"… Stupid?" Lambo slowly called, a thoughtful frown on his lips.

Gokudera shifted uncomfortably and directed his glare at the wall, for once not retorting the nickname. "It's nothing…"

Despite looking disbelieving, Lambo nodded and offered a small smile. "If you want to be stubborn… I won't push." There was a glint in his eyes. "I'll just have to ask Yamamoto or Tsuna later."

Gokudera flew into a string of curses beneath his breath.

Fulmine gasped. "Potty mouth!"

"Fuck you!"

Had Gokudera not been pregnant, the lightening bolt Lambo directed at him probably would have struck him down. As it was, he went through the rest of his day, his left arm numb.

"Damn cow…"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Reborn had a cigarette to his lips, a coffee cup in one hand, and the other hand on the brim of his fedora, tilting it just so over his eyes as he smirked around the butt of his cancer stick. "Don't you look smug." He purred.

Yamamoto had both his dress coat and the sleeved vest beneath unbuttoned to flaunt his taut belly and defined pectorals. He wasn't an overly muscular man with a taunting six-pack, but he was a tall man with more power in his agile body than someone who weighed three times more than him.

His amber eyes were alight, love kindled deep in their abyss and a cheek-splitting grin on his lips. "Hah hah! Gokudera let me in last night~"

"Did he now?"

"You don't sound so surprised."

"Why would I be? I wanted you two to get back together; what I want, I get."

Yamamoto smirked dangerously. "Is that how you got Lambo? Hah hah~ I always knew there was another reason why he went for someone so much older than himself…"

"Watch it, Yamamoto." Reborn warned, even as he gave an answering smirk. "Older or not, I can still cap your ass."

They descended into a companionable silence.

"What was your wedding like?" The guardian suddenly asked.

Beneath the shadow of the fedora, Reborn quirked an eyebrow. "Now why would I tell you that?"

"Because no one was there to see it."

"That was the point."

"Hah hah! Yeah, I guess so…" The quiet that fell after was expecting – like Yamamoto knew Reborn was going to answer his question and was waiting.

Reborn crushed his cigarette out and took a sip of his coffee. "It was quiet and the only other people I had to share my 'wife' with were two babies who weren't even old enough to shit themselves half the time."

Yamamoto stared up at the clear blue sky above. "Wasn't it lonely for Lambo, though?"

"Lambo didn't want to get married in the first place." Reborn remarked without emotion.

Yamamoto grinned. "You're so forceful, Reborn…"

The hitman smirked yet again. "I get what I want… and I wanted that damn cow." His eyes slid towards Yamamoto. "What do you want?"

The man answered without pause. "I want whatever makes Gokudera happy."

"Then a runaway wedding won't do."

"Hah hah!" Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head as if suddenly sheepish. "I never thought you could be wrong, Reborn!" The hitman frowned questioningly. "A runaway wedding is perfect. I just have to know who to invite while I kidnap Gokudera!"

* * *

Author's Note: I began this story February 13th and finished it March 9th. So far, how are people feeling about this story?

Like it? Love it? Do you see a shitload of errors? Are you displeased with a female Gokudera? Please tell me, I won't blow up in your faces (I'll be honest, working with a female Gokudera is extremely difficult for me – I'm not entirely sure why I did that…).


	2. Part 2

I-Pin had always loved her dear 'big brother', Lambo. When her big brother had become a mother, she had – after some confusion, a lot of explaining, and a few different repeats – readily accepted the babies.

She had been made the godmother, and that had made her feel amazing.

Likewise, Reborn had made Fon the godfather if for no other reason than that trying to decide who to fill the role would have taken ages when considering all the men desperate to be acknowledged by the greatest hitman in the world.

I-Pin would like to think that she and her master (and a year from next month, husband) made wonderful godparents.

Yet… She… wasn't quite sure what to do in this situation.

After a year in the Appalachian Mountains of U.S. A. (which had doubled as their honeymoon), I-Pin and Fon had returned to the Vongola Headquarters to say hello to the family.

She remembered Tsuna's cryptic text message almost five months back: _'Gokudera got a sex change.' _She remembered the second text message she got some weeks later: _'Gokudera and Yamamoto are expecting'. _She wasn't completely sure what she had thought that meant before… but she was pretty sure she knew what that had meant now.

Her uncertain eyesight was able to make out what appeared to be a female version of Gokudera with a basketball for a belly.

Fon, standing next to her, did not seem the least bit startled or taken aback. "Hello, Gokudera; how are you and Yamamoto? And, of course, the baby?"

I-Pin looked from the Gokudera-look-alike to her master with wider-than-usual eyes. _Oh_, so it was true…

Now she knew without a question what the text messages had meant.

Fon wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her gently closer until he could nestle his chin into her hair. "Watching all of my dear friends conceive children and marry makes me feel as if I should also sire a child with my strong and beautiful wife."

I-Pin flushed.

By this time, she was certain she saw smoke wafting from Gokudera's ears, his (or her?) face darkening to a bleeding red.

"I hate you all…" The female Gokudera snarled before walking off, leaving them to themselves.

I-Pin felt that the silence afterwards was awkward; however, she had never been able to tell the tension before, so it was most likely just her. Fon was smiling, looking peacefully happy.

Fon kissed her gently on the lips. "Let's go say hi to the twins and Lambo, hm?"

I-Pin nodded animatedly. "Okay." She cast one last confused glance back in the direction Gokudera had gone off in before loyally following her mentor/lover/husband to the east wing where Lambo's small family lived.

She was abruptly struck with the memory of a third text message: _Gokudera and Yamamoto are tying the knot._

In other terms… didn't that mean they were… _getting married_?

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Why are all the former arcobalenos gathering here?" Lambo sighed.

There was Fon and I-Pin to one corner, teaching Fulmine how to fight; Colonello had abducted Ambrogio from his seat and had him in a separate corner, telling him what to do and how to do it and all around failing to do so because Ambrogio was reasonably terrified of the huge blonde-haired man with icy blue eyes which never seemed to blink.

In other words, he had long since begun his game of 'play dead' and Colonello, after about 10 minutes of trying to resuscitate him, now just held him up by the collar of his shirt and stared at him as if he just _knew_ the kid was faking it.

Lal Mirch was, however, nowhere in sight – most likely she had retreated to a separate room to have an 'intelligent' conversation with Reborn.

Likewise, Skull had hidden somewhere else within the headquarters, probably trying to smuggle something out or find blackmail on the Vongola members before he could be terrified out of his wits by Reborn, Colonello, any member of the Vongola, any member of the former arcobalenos, a shadow… just about anything, really.

Yuni had run off with Gamma quick on her heels to say hello to Tsuna and possibly congratulate Gokudera on his pregnancy…

Lambo grimaced at the thought; he wished her the best of luck.

The only two missing were Verde (who was dead), and Mammon (who wasn't coming unless paid).

Lambo rubbed a hand across his face as he tried – for the hundredth time that evening – to decipher the reasoning behind their appearances.

Each of them had had their own excuse, but they all sounded painfully fake to him.

Skull was being paid by an outside source to spy on the Vongola family (or so he had told them after Reborn had nearly capped his ass).

Fon and I-Pin wanted to see their godchildren and had no ulterior motives (which Lambo somehow doubted because they could come at _any_ time and they happen to drop by at the same time everyone else does?).

Colonello had said he wanted to harass Reborn for the shitty job he had done cleaning up his 'mess' in America two months back (Lambo vaguely remembered Reborn being home at that time and so is pretty sure Colonello's lying) and Lal Mirch had given no reason, instead scowling and letting herself in with that oh-so familiar flourish of hers.

Yuni and Gamma came because they had something _very_ important to talk about with Tsuna (which Lambo couldn't be sure was the truth or not because _important _stuff _always_ came up and they had gone directly to Vongola).

Lambo sat back in the chaise and shut his eyes, developing a mental list of all the reasons and checking them off when he found them unsuitable.

Reborn and Lal Mirch stepped back into the room and Reborn took a seat next to his 'wife', nonchalantly tossing an arm around his shoulders as he crossed one leg over the other.

Lal Mirch retired to beating the living shit out of Colonello's head, growling at him to stop harassing the kid – which Lambo was a little frightened to hear because he had never taken her for being merciful because of _age_.

"Hey, Reborn…" Lambo whispered. "… What are they all doing here?"

His lover smirked, the brim of his fedora sinking over his eyes. "Don't be impatient."

Lambo frowned. That didn't answer his question… and he _wasn't_ being impatient; what was there to be impatient about?

Cold dread began to rush through his veins. Wait a minute…

"Reborn…" He began slowly this time. "What _are_ they doing here?" And more importantly…

What were they all about to do?

A scream like a roar was heard throughout the entire headquarters. That scream was frighteningly like Gokudera's when he was extremely horrified by something comically funny…

Lambo felt a chill run up his spine as the room around him became abruptly empty save for Reborn and his two children.

"Well…" Reborn purred. "We have to make sure Yamamoto does right by Gokudera, don't we?"

"What do you mean by _that_?"

Reborn stood wordlessly to his feet and gestured to Fulmine and Ambrogio (who was newly revived now that Colonello was gone) to fall in line with him, his other hand wrapped around Lambo's wrist and dragging him to standing before wrapping a secure arm around his waist.

Ambrogio frowned, eyes narrowed suspiciously on his father. "… We're going to be party to something unpleasant, aren't we?"

Reborn's smirk grew as Lambo felt his face pale.

Fulmine was getting excited. "Daddy has an evil smirk on~ can I get Sole? We'll have fun!" 'Sole' was the name she had given her rampantly growing anaconda because of its golden hide.

"No." Reborn grinned devilishly down at her. "He would be too obvious."

He said it in such a way that Fulmine's grin only grew and she happily caught onto his free hand and held on to him with sparkles in her eyes and a skip in her step.

Ambrogio attached himself to Lambo's one arm and glared at the ground as if it had insulted him somehow.

Lambo feathered his thumb over Ambrogio's small hand. "It's okay… if anything bad happens, as least we'll all be together."

Because goodness knows how the arcobalenos had planned out making Yamamoto do the 'right thing' by Gokudera.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

He wanted to die.

He hadn't seen it coming… Who _could_ have seen it coming? It came at him in the form of a five foot 5" _girl_… albeit, that girl also came equipped with a hulking bodyguard with the thunder element, but Gokudera had kicked his ass as a kid, so he didn't really count.

No, that little _girl_ had done this to him…

He stared at the full-length satin dress that swept over his feet in an elegant wave of white, held up by spaghetti straps with off-shoulder chiffon sleeves. It had an empire waist, making his baby bump obvious but not painfully so – almost like it purposefully showed off his enlarged belly as a sign of beauty instead of _fat_ness. It also drew great attention to his breasts, held above with a push-up bra.

He was… _in a wedding dress_… with a fucking _veil_ that was layered to his shoulder blades in white waves with corded edges. His hair was strained back, leaving only his uneven bangs in his face, otherwise the silver strands were tortured into a small bun that was hidden by the veil.

He was quickly getting a headache.

He stared down at the small girl who had done all this before he could even fight.

He had never before believed Yuni to be evil… now he was pretty sure she was the devil reincarnated and he was tempted to try and exorcise her.

What kept him in that tiny, cramped little room with her and what had kept him still while he had been stripped naked and then redressed?

Haru had (or so she said) made the dress and had assisted Yuni in forcing him into it while Kyoko helped both of them, fawning over how 'pretty' he looked.

I-Pin and Lal Mirch had held him down.

They all now stared from the sidelines, just within view of the mirror's reflection.

They were all _evil_. Women were _sadistic _and _cruel_ and how the _fuck_ did they survive wearing this kind of crap?

He tried to rip the veil off his head but I-Pin was _suddenly _there with her kick ass skills, holding his hands away from the length of satin.

"Bad Gokudera!" She tapped his nose like someone would a disobedient dog. "This has to stay on."

Lal Mirch wrapped his hands in soft satiny bracelets… which, oddly enough, were held together by three links… like _handcuffs_.

After trying to break his hands loose and instead managing to rip the satin, he found that that was _exactly_ what they were.

He stared in horror at the glint of metal beneath the satin.

Lal Mirch scowled. "What? You think we thought you'd just go along with this? We came prepared, you idiot."

"What do you people want from me?" He snarled.

Yuni smiled angelically. "We just want you to be happy."

The evilness radiating from Haru and the grouchiness from Lal Mirch led him to believe that that was a pretty lie. Even Yuni had a creepy smile on as she said it, leaving Kyoko as the only one who looked genuinely overjoyed with the situation.

If Gokudera looked close enough, however, he could see maniacal laughter in her hazel eyes.

Women… were _evil_.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Because Yamamoto was such an easy-going guy, people liked to assume that he was easy to push around. What people needed to understand was that Yamamoto _could_ be easy-going…

However, that lazy grace ended whenever someone tried to force him to do something he was _completely_ and _utterly_ against with all his _heart_, _soul_, and _blood drop_.

He had resolved himself and Gokudera to be married in a chapel somewhere off in the beautiful country with Tsuna and Dr. Shamal as the witnesses and Reborn as the preacher – considering that those were the people closest to Gokudera (even if Gokudera still wanted Dr. Shamal dead for what he had done to him). Gokudera wasn't a people person, so why force him to stand in front of the hundreds of friends, allies, and subordinates of the Vongola family? A majority of them he hardly held patience for?

For that reason, he absolutely _refused_ to put on the tuxedo Skull was trying to _literally_ throw at him while Colonello and Fon chased him down to try and force him into it.

He was bleeding from a few places, bruised in some others, and he might just have a broken rib…

Nonetheless, he wasn't going to give in.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Colonello lost patience and took a machine gun out of _thin air_. Fon, simultaneously, noticed a pile of glass shards from a vase that had been knocked over in the fray.

With a broken arm, one eyelid cut open, a bullet wound in his thigh, and random nicks throughout his body, Yamamoto was subdued and forced into the satin one-breasted tuxedo with a black vest beneath and double-pleated black trousers with dress shoes.

And _then_ they cared for his wounds.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The pews will filled to the brim, more than 200 people cramped into the seats. They were uncomfortable in the Italian summer, sweating profusely even though there was air conditioner.

The Vongola family was located in the front three pews with the arcobaleno, Tsuna at the furthest right with Nana at his right and then seven seats reserved for Iemetsu, Basil, Tsuyoshi, Yuni, Gamma, Skull, and Colonello (in that order); then there was Ryohei and Hana who were present, two empty seats reserved for Kyoko and Haru, Chrome who had demurely taken the place of Mukuro for the celebration, Dr. Shamal – who was subtly trying to grope Chrome –, two seats reserved for I-Pin and Fon, Fuuta who looked excited, Giannini who was also excited, and then Lambo's small family.

He had this funny feeling that something was missing…

Lambo had Ambrogio in his lap, his smile strained in the 'I can't _believe_ this is happening' kind of way. Fulmine was between him and Reborn, enthusiastically going on and on about how this would be her first wedding.

Reborn was, for the first time that night, frowning.

Lambo's deranged smile slipped as he tilted his head curiously at the expression. Reborn caught his stare and his gaze morphed into something not quite a glare but almost as if wondering if he had been worth it. The considering glower melted into liquid heat and Lambo was suddenly quite happy when Colonello appeared out of thin air, staring down at Ambrogio with his icy blue eyes.

His son, predictably, played dead.

"Hey, what's wrong with your kid?" Colonello pointed at Ambrogio.

Lambo could have hugged the blonde; now Ambrogio, having collapsed sideways with his head landing on Fulmine's shoulder, was not touching the developing 'problem' in his lap.

"Get off of meeeee!" Fulmine whined and successfully shoved her older brother to the ground where the boy laid without reaction to the abuse.

Colonello stared at the unconscious boy. "… Hey, I think your kid is dead." As if to prove it, he jabbed his steel-toed boot into Ambrogio's side, causing the boy to wince and then curl into himself. Because what Colonello considered a questioning 'jab' could be equivalent to having a mallet to the belly.

Lambo yelped. "Goodness! My baby!" His erection died an admittedly quick death as he held his sniffling child to his chest, murmuring nonsense into his ears.

Reborn stood to his feet and Colonello and he 'greeted' each other in the way that great he-men like them do.

Their heads butted together with an audible 'crack', but neither backed down, glaring daggers at each other as they pulled apart and then hit their heads together again like warring rams.

"Goodness…" Lambo ran a shaky hand through his hair and then pointed at the two battling males, looking down at his two babies. "Those… are animals. They're dangerous, babies, so make sure to choose a good partner when you both grow up. Stay away from men – or women – like your daddy or Colonello… they'll drive you insane and cut your lifespan in half."

"Yes, mama…" Ambrogio nodded, hiding his face in Lambo's chest.

Fulmine snorted. "But I _want_ a hubby like daddy!" She gazed at Colonello with a giggle and warm eyes. "Can I keep him?"

Lambo could _not_ believe his daughter had just asked him that…

Then again, he actually could. Ambrogio for that matter rolled his eyes and muttered some word beneath his breath that not even Lambo understood its meaning.

The arcobaleno weren't the only ones getting antsy, Lambo took the time to note.

The Varia had already started abusing some of the smaller ally families, eliminating four rows of pews in their search for better space. Xanxus looked grouchier than usual, sitting at one end of the pew with his head resting against one fist and his legs crossed at the knees; that could have had to do with the heat or the people or both.

The Cavallone family was a pew behind the Vongola family, Dino right behind Tsuna and talking animatedly with him.

Lambo shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

All of these people were present for Gokudera's and Yamamoto's wedding… but weren't almost all of them friends of only Tsuna? No, not even Tsuna… they were friends to the Vongola _name_. As long as it had been the Vongola Don in charge, they would have followed, no matter if it was Tsuna or not.

What were so many faceless people doing there?

Before he could determine an answer to his own question, a beaten and disheveled man – with an arm wrapped in a cast and a splint on one leg – that looked curiously like Yamamoto was shoved onto the small stage set in the head of the chapel before Fon and Skull claimed their seats. Skull glared at Colonello as if believing him at fault for something and Fon smiled harmoniously.

Reborn and Colonello were still thrashing noggins.

Three minutes later, I-Pin, Kyoko, Haru, and Lal Mirch were at their seats, Fon and I-Pin conversing quietly while Lal Mirch beat the shit out of Colonello for being an idiot.

The 'manly' bashing of heads officially over with Colonello being one huge bruise, Reborn retook his seat and Colonello was shoved into his own, Lal Mirch following him down.

Yuni floated into the room and sat down in her own seat, Gamma loyally with her as always.

Now the only people missing were Nana, Iemetsu, Basil, Kyoko, and Haru.

As if summoned by his thoughts, a piano began to play from _somewhere_ not seconds before a flower girl came down the aisle – …

"Oh, goodness…" Lambo gawked.

That wasn't a flower girl; that was Basil _disguised_ as a flower girl.

Next to him, Reborn looked almost proud.

Lambo was dearly confused and Tsuna looked rather startled, but no one else seemed to take personal offense in seeing a man in a frilly blue dress throwing flowers into the air.

Following soon after Basil, Iemetsu made an appearance…

On his arm was Gokudera… dressed in a white marital wedding gown.

Lambo swore he heard every Vongola, Cavallone, and Varia member mentally die.

"Goodness…" Lambo whimpered to himself. "We're going to die…"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Iemetsu was, apparently, acting as his 'father', walking him down the aisle…

Gokudera kept his gaze on the floor, his teeth clenched painfully together. The handcuffs were rubbing against his inner wrists, his struggling having partially ripped away the satin covering. There was a bouquet glued to his hands.

If it had been anyone but Iemetsu – a man he largely respected as his Tenth's father – he would have run away the very moment Yuni had turned her back on him. Nonetheless, he dragged his feet as subtly as he could, the ivory platform bridal heels he wore making his ankles feel swollen and his balance unusually off.

The closer they came to the stage clearly meant for the vows, the closer he felt to… to…

Aw, _fuck_.

He felt the hot tears brim and they blurred his vision.

He blamed it on the hormones and the stress and evil women who had somehow muscled him into this shit.

But, mostly, he blamed it on the female population in general – if women had never existed, he wouldn't be in this situation to begin with.

He was given another 'gentle' nudge onto the stage and just stood there, feeling like an idiot while Iemetsu took a seat next to Nana who was sitting next to…

_Tenth_!

Gokudera actually began to tremble. What kind of right-hand man was he that he was forced by a bunch of _girls_ into a dress and then was _forced_ to marry a guy he was already _engaged_ to?

None of this made _any_ sense.

He felt one single, searing tear slip down his cheek.

A just as searing touch brushed it away. "I'm sorry, it turned out this way, Gokudera." Yamamoto's voice broke through his rage/self-pity/self-hatred/hormonal sorrow/whatever-the-hell-else-he-felt.

He hadn't bothered to look up from the ground the whole time up the aisle, so the sight that greeted him when he managed to meet his lover's eyes – or eye, in this case – was shocking.

The swordsman looked as if he had been through _war_.

Yamamoto seemed to understand his gawking without having to look down at himself. "Hah hah! Yeah, I was ambushed by Colonello and Fon…. Oh, and Skull was there, but he didn't really do anything but try to throw the tuxedo at me…"

Gokudera's thoughts stuttered to a halt. "Why was Skull trying to throw a tuxedo at you?" He ground out.

Yamamoto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you have to dress up for a wedding, Gokudera; and since it's _our_ wedding, they _really_ wanted me in a suit…"

"… Why... How… What does a _suit_ have to do with your condition?" He retorted in a cold voice.

Yamamoto's lopsided grin faded into something like regret and defeat. "I really wanted to do this right by you, Gokudera… I know you don't like people that much, so I was going to pull a 'Reborn' marriage and elope with you! Of course, I also planned on kidnapping Tsuna because I know you'd be really happy if Tsuna was there to congratulate you – and I was going to ask Reborn to marry us because I know you respect him a lot… This…" Yamamoto's amber gaze slid over the hulk of guests. "Wasn't what I was thinking of… Hey, do you even know half these people?"

Gokudera – somewhere in the back of his mind – went through the checklist and realized that he had met every single one of these people at least once through his duties as the Tenth's right-hand man; but that was in the part of his brain that didn't seem to be functioning correctly.

He stared at Yamamoto, feeling something sickeningly _fuzzy_ and _warm_ well up in his chest. The idiot had really put a lot of thought into it, hadn't he?

He let his gaze roam from his lover to the gathered people. His mind – quick and sharp as it was – mentally eliminated all the guests that meant little to nothing to him, crossing out the faces that annoyed him and brought him no pleasure, and subjected the people who he actually hated and/or wished dead to psychological nonexistence.

His world narrowed down to the first three pews. Even the Varia and the Cavallone family were gone as far as he cared – Dino was more a family member to Tsuna or Hibari than him and the Varia were closer to Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Tsuna.

He saw the people who had stuck by him since he had been an uncontrollable, volatile teenager with an abandonment complex.

Really, they were all he needed – even if he would fight tooth and nail and possibly put his life on the line before admitting to it.

And as long as he could ignore the rest – an ability he had worked very hard for since Tsuna had officially become Vongola – he was almost content.

Gokudera looked back to Yamamoto who still looked sad; imagine that Gokudera's happiness could affect him so greatly. Yamamoto was the people-person, but he did not seem at all pleased with the herds of people with their eyes trained on them; and it was for no other reason than that Yamamoto wanted Gokudera to be happy.

Now more than ever, he wished his hands weren't glued to the fucking bouquet. "Hey, baseball freak." He murmured lowly so the guests couldn't hear.

Yamamoto dejectedly looked at him.

"Lean down towards me."

Yamamoto did so, his eyes (or eye, the other one being bandaged) shutting and his frame coiling as if he expected to be abused.

Honestly, not even Gokudera could bring himself to hurt ht obviously already battered man.

Instead, he pressed a kiss to Yamamoto's lips, knowing that that had to go against marital traditions and loving it as Yamamoto instantly returned the affection without pause.

Someone loudly cleared his throat before Gokudera and Yamamoto were shoved apart – albeit, Gokudera was gently pushed to the side while Yamamoto nearly fell backwards, already injured as he was.

Reborn stood between them, wearing preacher robes and a bible in hand.

The spot he had been occupied next to Lambo was empty and the thunder guardian just shrugged when Gokudera looked questioningly to him, making a gesture that had come to mean 'ask no questions – it's Reborn'.

The former sun arcobaleno smirked and thumbed through the book in his hands until he seemed satisfied. "Due to unforeseeable events, the good father has run away." What an odd way to put it.

Gokudera – despite his respect for Reborn – was certain the hitman had someone to do with the 'good father' 'running away'.

"I will be filling in for him."

Yamamoto seemed to minutely relax.

Reborn leaned conspiringly closer. "However, for destroying a perfectly good wedding by breaking tradition… Haru will be planning your honeymoon."

Had Gokudera not been standing on front of two hundred people – a vast majority of them people he did not like at _all_ – he would have begun frothing at the mouth.

Yamamoto, as it was, rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Reborn raised his voice to address the church altogether. "Dearly mafia, we are gathered here today in the sign of the Vongola…" And so the wedding went…

And went…

… And went….

It went on and on until Gokudera was almost certain Reborn was torturing him.

And then it ended far too soon…

"They will now exchange wedding vows." Reborn sniggered to the crowd.

Gokudera paled. _Fuck_, he hadn't planned for this! Hell, even if he _had_ planned for this, he never would have been _ready_ for it! Wedding vows were practically love letters – and Gokudera was _anything_ but astute in romance.

His mouth slid open and shut a few times. He felt the age old urge to just bomb the place to save himself the embarrassment, but that was the old Gokudera; he was the Gokudera with self-control. The last time he had blown something up over emotional issues had been when he had bombed the quack doctor after turning him into a woman. But _that_ had been understandable…

Yamamoto cupped his chin gently and tilted his face up to look at him from where his gaze had fallen to the floor. "Hah hah!..." He fell silent for a moment, grinning stupidly like he usually did. "Dit-dit dit-dah-dit-dit-dah-dah-dah-dit-dit-dit-dah-dit dah-dit-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dit-dit-dah!" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "That's all I've got to say!"

Gokudera gawked at him. Seriously?

Yamamoto had just told him in Morse code that he loved him. How _stupid_ was that? Hell, this was the _mafia_ – almost everyone knew Morse code regardless!

And then he thought about it… Really, what else was there for Yamamoto to say?

"_When I first saw you… I really wanted to get to know you. I acted like I wanted to play the 'mafia game' with Tsuna, but I just really wanted to get you to notice me… Just like Tsuna is your reason to fight harder – you're mine. As long as you're alive, I'll always aim to get stronger so I can always be by your side." _

"_I love you… I don't care if you're a guy or a girl – as long as you're Gokudera with your fiery temper and spunky personality, I'll love you." _

"_I knew you didn't want to, Gokudera"_

"_What if you love this brat so much, you never want to let go? What if you blow anyone up who calls you a mom and this brat_ _ends up calling you its mom anyway and that makes you feel proud of yourself? What if you live?" "Hah hah! I could see that, Gokudera; I can see you being a really protective mama who goes growly on anyone who tries to hurt our baby." "Your eyes will get that really fierce glow in them like a big cat about to pounce on the bad guys and you'll scowl in that pretty way you do that makes everyone think you're going to kill them." "Mah… I'm jealous just thinking about it. 'Cause I know you, Gokudera – once you let someone into your heart, you never let go. And the fact that you're so worried about the baby shows me that you've already let this little bundle sneak past your defenses." _

"_Heh heh! Didn't you know, Gokudera? I can't live without you. So if you die, I'll keep being the 'baseball-loving, idiotic freak' that I am and follow after you, no matter how many times you tell me not to." _

There was nothing more for Yamamoto to say… because he had been saying it all since the very beginning.

It was only Gokudera who had been holding back.

He felt a bead of sweat trickle down his back.

Words boiled up his throat until he felt like he was going to throw up. He began to shake. "I…" he could do it… just once, right?

"… I… kindofsortofmaybealittlebit-butdon'tyoubegettinganyideas! – " He paused, trying to figure out why he was suddenly speaking so fast. He forced himself to take a deep breath. "… I _might_… _like_ you… You fuckin' baseball idiot."

From the front pew, Fulmine and Ambrogio gasped simultaneously. "POTTY MOUTH!"

Yamamoto was staring down at Gokudera with awe, his eyes actually _watering_.

Reborn was quick to continue with the vows.

"Do you, Yamamoto Takeshi take Gokudera Hayato to be you _wife_ – " Had Reborn been anyone else, Gokudera would have tackled him and tried to kill him where he stood. "to live together beneath the mafia's ordinance – in the unpredictable danger? Will you love _her_, comfort _her_, honor and keep _her_, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, for sadness, and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon _her_ your heart's deepest devotion, forsake all others but your Don, keep yourself only unto _her_ or risk being slain by your fellow guardians as long as you both shall live?"

Gokudera was trying his damned hardest to remember that attacking Reborn would only end in total disaster with every 'her' that slipped from the hitman's lips.

He had this suspicion that Reborn had twisted the entire sermon in favor of the Vongola… especially in that last part. Hell, he didn't even _like_ the last part – if Yamamoto decided to be unfaithful, Gokudera could take care of him himself.

Yamamoto was quick to answer. "I do." He was all but bouncing on his toes.

Gokudera felt a chill settle on his spine as Reborn turned to him.

"Do you, Gokudera Hayato, take Yamamoto Takeshi to be you husband, to live together beneath the mafia's ordinance – in the unpredictable danger? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, for sadness, and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsake all others but your Don, keep yourself only unto him or risk breaking the 'baseball freak's –" Gokudera was sure Reborn added the nickname for his benefit. "as long as you both shall live?"

He took another deep breath and forced the words forward. "I do."

And did not everyone – or everyone that mattered to him – rush to their feet and begin applauding before Reborn could declare them husband and 'wife'?

Among them, Gokudera was certain – and proud of – that Tenth clapped the loudest.

Ryohei was boxing with air. "EXTREME!"

And Lambo just looked ready to melt into a puddle of relieved goo.

Yamamoto swept Gokudera to him and stole him in a fiery kiss. "Hah hah!" The swordsman laughed against his lips. "We did it, Gokudera!" Yamamoto stroked his hair back. "We made it…"

"Tsch!" Gokudera huffed and bit down on Yamamoto's bottom lip. "I knew we were going to make it this whole time! Now take me to bed, idiot."

A wicked light gleamed in Yamamoto's eyes. "Okay, Gokudera~" He tried to take each of Gokudera's hands into his own. "… Aaaaah… Gokudera? Why are your hands glued to the bouquet?"

"Women are evil." Gokudera snarled in answer.

"Wait, Gokudera, that doesn't really answer my quest –"

"You will have sex with me within the next five minutes or I will cut you off for the rest of my pregnancy."

"Waaa! Don't do it, Gokudera!" Yamamoto tried to lift Gokudera into his arms and ultimately failed for no other reason than that his body was one huge bruise with the occasional broken bone and/or scar.

"We're not done here yet." Reborn was trying to intervene.

However, Gokudera had basically initiated Yamamoto's sex drive and the swordsman wasn't going to be stopped for _nothing_.

Not even the wedding bands strapped to Uri's back, the box weapon gazing up at his master and Yamamoto with something akin to annoyance. However, like Gokudera had over the decade, Uri had also gained patience and had even grown to respect his master.

So, instead of joining the fray begun by Yamamoto being an injured idiot, he stayed calmly to the sidelines.

Eventually, Yamamoto managed to make it to his and Gokudera's bedroom, having ignored everyone's congratulation to make it there within the five minute deadline.

He had even foregone receiving the wedding bands.

Yamamoto dragged Gokudera across the threshold into their bedroom; there were two reasons why he didn't carry him: one, his broken arm and splinted leg as well as a few other wounds weren't going to let him; two, Gokudera was Gokudera and Yamamoto could not remember one single time the silverette had let him peacefully carry him and it wasn't even for self-preservation that he started screeching into Yamamoto's ear – Gokudera was honestly, truthfully, altogether against being carried.

So, instead, he had his hand clasped around Gokudera's one wrist as he rushed the bedroom and then locked the door behind them. He doubted that could actually hold anyone back – but the booby traps he hastily connected to the lock could work for at least a half hour debating on whom opened it.

Within their room, Yamamoto _finally_ took a moment to just _breathe_.

Gokudera was grimacing, kicking off the heels that now left his feet swollen. "_Women_." He spat it like it was a curse. Next, he tried to get his hands off of the bouquet.

Yamamoto approached soundlessly. Taking Gokudera's wrists in hand, he let his rain resolve flame flare from his Vongola ring, melting the glue. The rain also rusted the handcuffs, making them brittle and easy to break off.

Gokudera dropped the bouquet as if it was poisoned and then he drop kicked it across the room. "… _Women_."

"Hah hah!" Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head. "What do women have to do with it, Gokudera?"

"_Everything_."

"Ah…"

Gokudera twitched and then looked up at Yamamoto. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He sniped.

The swordsman's gaze was warm, gentle, and loving. "Looking at you like what?" He slid his mouth along Gokudera's bare shoulder, taking the spaghetti strap beneath his teeth and sliding it down Gokudera's arm. "I don't think I'm looking at you any differently… _Mr. Takeshi_."

Gokudera sputtered. "Don't call me that! I keep my name, got it? I am Gokudera _Hayato_, understood?"

Yamamoto pouted. "But, Gokudera…" He gave the silverette his largest puppy dog eyes.

"_No_."

"Can I at least call you Mr. Takeshi for tonight?"

"_No_."

"Can I call you Mr. Takeshi at least once?"

"You've called me it three times already!"

"But it sounds so _cool_…" His mouth travelled over Gokudera's collarbone, resting on the swell of one breast. "Mr. Takeshi… It's like we're finally there, you know? We're finally _there_."

"Where the hell is _there_?"

"Here." Yamamoto gestured to Gokudera, to himself, to the bedroom, and to the world in general. He tangled his hands with Gokudera, holding them to eyelevel. "We're _here_."

He kissed Gokudera forcefully. "Isn't it beautiful? Hah hah! We made it…" Yamamoto was cornering Gokudera at the bed, his skilled fingers making quick work of the dress, sending the satin to the floor. Next, the dept digits slid into Gokudera's hair, nails tickling against the silverette's scalp before the veil slid painlessly off and Gokudera's hair was left unbound.

Yamamoto stood back to admire his work. "I feel better now. It was weird seeing you in a dress… I kind of felt like the end of the world was coming!" He laughed it off.

Gokudera shoved the underwear off and next attacked the damnable bra, cutting Yamamoto's humor short as he stood bare and waiting in front of the bed.

He glared at the swordsman whose amber eyes had become nearly scarlet with apparent lust and love. "Why are you still dressed?" Gokudera snapped. "Are you waiting till I go into labor?"

Yamamoto went on autopilot in regards to his clothes. He undid the tie, unbuttoned the jacket, unzipped the pants, kicked off the shoes (to the best of his ability with the splint on), and then got rid of the awkward splint and makeshift cast, knowing he was going to regret it later but not able to bring himself to care at the moment.

Not even actually undressed but more un_done_, Yamamoto dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms gingerly around Gokudera's waist, his head against the baby bump that was home to their child.

He kissed a trail down one leg, leaving a bite mark here, a hickey there… he kissed all five toes before making his way back up and then going down the other leg.

Gokudera's face was flushed, but he made no comment.

Yamamoto trekked upwards, hands smoothing over the slope that was Gokudera's belly. "Hey… do you think he'll feel it when we do it?"

His lover sputtered. "You _idiot_! Don't say shit like that when we're about to have sex! … and what's this 'he'll' business? You think it's going to be a boy?"

Yamamoto peeked up at him and grinned. "It feels weird to call our baby an 'it', don't you think so?"

"So it's better to call it a boy? What if it turns out to be a girl?"

Yamamoto winked and put a finger to his lips in a 'ssshhh' gesture. "We'll never tell her that we thought she was a boy when she was a fetus."

He pushed Gokudera back, holding most of his weight so he fell softly onto the bed. He crawled up the silverette's frame, raining kissing on every inch of skin he came across.

"Mah mah, Gokudera… You really are beautiful… guy or girl."

Gokudera shuddered. "Shut up… and just fuck me already."

Yamamoto wagged a finger in front of Gokudera's face. "Nope! This is our wedding night, so we can't 'fuck'."

"_What_?"

Yamamoto kissed him before he could become angry. "We're going to make love until neither of us can walk away, okay, Gokudera?" His voice was low and teasing and sensual.

His breath hitched and his heart sped.

"I love you." Yamamoto whispered into his ear. "I hope to live with you for always."

"Stop with the cliché words… and just get on with it." Despite his words, Gokudera felt nothing but pure and untainted _something_ that felt like so many things tangled into each other – he felt nothing but…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… _love_ for the idiot. Not a lot of love, not _that_ kind of love, not any kind of _important _love… not at all… He just felt that he _liked _the idiot enough to quietly admit to himself that he might just possible _love _him.

Damn it, it was because he was so fucking mushy.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

There was soft knocking at the door.

Gokudera shifted irately in the bed, burrowing deeper into Yamamoto's bare chest with the intention of ignoring whoever the visitor was.

The knocking came again.

The ever-present thought arose that it _could_ be Tenth looking for him… after all, he and Yamamoto didn't really give anyone any chance to talk after the ceremony, did they?

He cursed beneath his bed as he shot out of bed (or shot out of bed as quickly as he could considering he felt sore and aching all over as well as that he was about five months pregnant) and put on the first two articles of clothing he could find that wasn't the wedding gown.

The top was Yamamoto's white dress shirt and the pants were pajama bottoms Yamamoto had unwittingly left out from yesterday morning before the unexpected wedding.

"I'm coming!"

In the bed behind him, Yamamoto was murmuring nonsense to himself, waking up. "Is someone here?"

Opening the door, Gokudera was greeted by Reborn's displeased frown.

He just managed to stop himself from flinching – oh, god, they had just left Reborn standing at the stage without finishing the vows, hadn't they?

Reborn stepped into the room without a word.

Yamamoto sat up, blankets pooling at his waist in natural modesty. "Yo!" He grinned cheekily.

Gokudera felt himself pale. They were going to _die_.

Reborn held up two rings identical to each other; they were interwoven bands of blue sapphire and ruby.

The symbolism was not far out of Gokudera's grasp: blue for rain, red for storm.

"You will be leaving for your honeymoon in three minutes. You will take the tickets the cow offers you and you will go to the stated destination." A sadistic smirk curved his lips. "You will enjoy it." It sounded more like a threat than anything.

He waved a hand as he left.

"… This can't be too bad." Yamamoto, always looking on the upside.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"That was horrifying…"

Gokudera and Yamamoto were returning home after two weeks in South Africa where more than one man had tried to kidnap Gokudera and more than one soldier had tried to recruit Yamamoto.

They dragged themselves home, tension running high and stress levels dangerously up. The good news was that Reborn would never intentionally harm a pregnant creature, so it _could_ have been worse…

It could have been _much_ worse. Knowing that, however, did not make the two feel any better.

Gokudera, for the first time in his life, was willing to be carried. Yamamoto managed to do so only through the adrenaline that was pumped through his veins at having a docile Gokudera in arms.

There wasn't anything else to carry (mostly because whatever luggage they had taken to South Africa had either been stolen or destroyed during their stay), so they stumbled to their bedroom, Gokudera suffering a migraine and Yamamoto's wedding-day-wounds throbbing.

"I never want to make Reborn angry again…" Yamamoto collapsed with Gokudera still in his arms onto the bed. "I should have known it was going to be bad when Lambo didn't want to hand us the tickets…"

The image of his fretful expression stayed with him still, even two weeks later.

"I'm going to kill that cow for not telling us where we were going…" Gokudera sounded honestly too tired to follow his own threat through.

"For now, I think I'd like to sleep…" Yamamoto trudged up the bed and flopped down on the pillows.

Gokudera crawled after him, thumping his head into the hollow between Yamamoto's shoulder blades as the swordsman laid on his belly.

"Oh, yeah, Gokudera?" Yamamoto's voice was slurred.

"… What?" Gokudera was already half-asleep.

"I love you~"

"Shut up."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lambo was curled to one end of the bed and Reborn was stretched out at the other side.

Because Reborn was such a light-sleeper who generally didn't even twitch a muscle in sleep, Lambo felt the bed shift beneath him as if an earthquake was occurring.

He flinched and sat up, rubbing tiredly at his eyes before looking to Reborn's side of the bed.

The hitman was staring at him, that strange look in his eyes – that look that begged the answer to the question of whether or not he was worth _it_ (and whatever _it_ was, _it_ was something amazing and powerful and unknown if the look in his lover's eyes meant anything).

"Reborn?" He murmured, turning towards the former arcobaleno. "Why are you looking at me weird?" He glanced down at himself and then looked back to Reborn with slight irritation. "If you just had a dream of my having breasts, than forget it – I'm not going to pull a Gokudera for your entertainment." He rolled his emerald green eyes. "Goodness, you become a bigger pervert the more I kno- !..."

Reborn had dragged Lambo to his side of the bed and proceeded to rest his head in the mother's lap, falling right back to sleep without a word.

Lambo blinked, startled. He remained in shock for at least twenty minutes.

Slowly, he brought a hand out and… brushed it through Reborn's hair.

Finally, he released his pent-up tension in the form of a long sigh and leaned his back against the bed frame. "Goodness, Reborn… You have been acting so weird since Stupid's and Yamamoto's wedding…" He rubbed his thumb between the hitman's open – yet thankfully glazed and unseeing – eyes in a sorry attempt to relax the wrinkles settling there. "I hope you know what you're doing…."

"Stop… talking…" Reborn murmured, still sleeping. "Stupid… cow…"

Lambo was torn between laughing and trying to blow his husband up.

Either way, he settled down, tangling his fingers in Reborn's cool, onyx locks.

He looked up to the ceiling. "I wander if Stupid and Yamamoto are back from their trip yet…" A chill traveled up his spine as he thought of where Reborn sent the couple. "Goodness, I hope they're alright."

"Stop… fretting…"

"Now who has a problem with talking in their sleep?"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Fon and I-Pin had returned to Japan after the wedding.

For one, I-Pin was still a college student. For two, Fon didn't want to leave his wife alone.

For three, Fon and I-Pin were very much in love.

Two weeks after the wedding, I-Pin returned from her classes with her head down, her shoulder slouched, and her schoolbag sliding along the ground.

Fon was more than concerned as she entered their home (which also happened to be Nana's and Iemetsu's home) with a defeated air about her.

"My strong and beautiful I-Pin…" He made a gesture for her to come to him.

He sat cross-legged on the ground, having been relaxing in the sunlight filtering through the clouds. He was situated on the back porch.

She came to him, head still down.

She played nervously with the white golden wedding band on her ring finger, standing directly before him.

"What has brought my wife down so?"

She reached into her skirt pocket and brought out for him to witness a Physics test… a _failed_ Physics test.

He smiled and opened his arms, welcoming her to rest in his lap as he took the test from her. "Please allow me to tutor you."

I-Pin looked up at him with huge, sparkling dark eyes.

She looked no different from when she had been 15… As a matter of fact, it was almost like she was _shrinking_.

"If you have time, husband!" Since their wedding nearly a year ago, she had stopped calling him 'master' and instead referred to him as 'husband'.

He simply could not take it – being married to her and having her call him _master_. It was an odd and strangely tantalizing ordeal.

He chuckled. "For you, I always have time." He looked down at the test.

…

…

…

He flipped it upside down and tilted his head. "I did not know you were also taking a different language… How interesting, it is not one I know…"

I-Pin looked completely let down. "Husband… that's the formula I was supposed to use to solve these problems."

"… Oh, I understand now."

"You do?"

"Yes." Fon smiled angelically at the hopeful I-Pin. "We must call Reborn."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Tenth!"

"Gokudera!"

"Hah hah!"

The three men stood in Tsuna's office, Gokudera and Tsuna standing some feet apart as the silverette soaked in his beloved Don's presence after a two week absence.

Yamamoto was content to take the chaise and laze there, still exhausted from the two weeks he spent in Africa as well as the fact that his wounds from his wedding day weren't completely healed either.

"How was your honeymoon?" Tsuna smiled softly.

In that moment, both Gokudera and Yamamoto knew that Reborn had never told Tsuna where he had sent them. Actually, considering how strong and intelligent Tsuna had gotten in recent years, Reborn had hid it from Tsuna where they had gone.

Because there was _no_ way Tsuna could have sent them to hell-on-earth and look so content with himself when welcoming them back.

Gokudera looked steadily at the ground, unsure of what to say.

"It was eventful, Tsuna!" Yamamoto answered for them; it wasn't a lie, even if 'eventful' underestimated the shit they had gone through.

"Ah, that's good!" Tsuna got to his feet and came around to embrace Gokudera in a one-armed hug. "It's nice to see you two again. And now you two are married!" Gokudera returned Tsuna's hug gently. "This is a good day."

Gokudera and Yamamoto observed that Tsuna was in an excellent mood and – instead of questioning it – went along with it.

"Yep!" Yamamoto readily agreed. "It definitely is!"

For one, they were home.

For two, they weren't in Africa anymore.

For three, they were talking to Tsuna – and Tsuna brought everyone's mood up.

For four, they were married.

And, for five, they were expecting.

Thinking back on it, Yamamoto was pretty pleased with how things were going.

Gokudera, thinking back on recent happenings, was startled by the abrupt turn of events – he kept it hidden behind an emotionless mask.

Tsuna released Gokudera and Yamamoto stood to his feet to receive his own hug before sitting back down.

Tsuna remained standing, moving to the window behind his desk. "Do you two have any plans now that you're back?"

Gokudera nodded. "I'm going to catch up on all the work I have missed; I do not want to increase my stress levels." Having thumbed through a few pregnancy books, he understood the basics of what not to do and what to do.

He was extremely lucky Yamamoto distracted him (by dirty and lewd actions) from smoking or else that would be another thing to worry about. And when distractions didn't work (meaning Gokudera wasn't horny or was pissed beyond belief), blowing Yamamoto up somehow had a calming affect…

Tsuna nodded. "That's good. Would you like anyone to help you?"

"No. It is kind of you to offer, but I am not helpless nor am I lazy." Had anyone else asked Gokudera that, he would have snarled at them; but, because Tsuna was the equivalent to his god and cursing at one's own god was never such a great idea, Gokudera spoke with a soft, informative tone.

"Yeah, if we took away Gokudera's work, he wouldn't know what to do with himself." Yamamoto inserted with a cheek-splitting grin.

Before Gokudera could in some way attack his husband, Tsuna laughed in agreement. "You're right… You never seem to relax, Gokudera." Tsuna's kind, warm caramel gaze was on his right-hand man. "I think you would be under more stress standing still than running haywire all over the place."

Gokudera returned Tsuna's smile with his own small replica.

"Ah!" Tsuna went to his des and opened up a drawer. "You two left so fast, no one could get a wedding picture." He held up a Kodak camera. "So please pose for me?"

Gokudera stared at the small device as if hell had opened up beneath him. Yamamoto looked delighted.

"Hah hah! You're right, we never did get to take a photo, did we?" He swung himself to his feet and casually wrapped an arm around Gokudera's shoulder, bring his womanly figure close to him. "Smile for the camera, Gokudera!"

Gokudera, for one miniscule moment, looked as if he wanted to fight. But then his gaze wandered from the hopeful Tsuna… and focused on Yamamoto's gleeful expression.

With a sigh, he settled into Yamamoto's side, staring coldly at the camera as Yamamoto offered his own beaming grin.

Just as Tsuna went to take the picture, Gokudera turned his head and pressed a delicate kiss to the corner of his lover's cheek, catching for eternity the moment where he showed affection for his baseball-loving idiot.

Both Tsuna and Yamamoto looked minutely surprised after the flash from the camera faded, Tsuna looking pleasantly so while Yamamoto looked basically shocked.

"Don't expect it to happen again." Gokudera grumbled. "It was a one-time thing. I just wanted to show my appreciation for being patient with me and all th- mph!"

Gokudera was swallowed into Yamamoto's arms, the Japanese man's lips ravishing his.

Tsuna, after an uncertain moment in which Gokudera heartedly returned the action with surprisingly minimal reluctance, continued to take pictures.

What? It was rare to catch the two in a moment of (undamaging) intimacy!

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Nine months into Gokudera's pregnancy, the silverette was as moody and abusive as he had been when a teenager – at most times, he was even worse than what he had been as a teenager.

His main two victims? Yamamoto and Fulmine. Both for obvious reasons: Yamamoto because he was always there and Fulmine because she _liked_ to put herself there.

And who did he plan to make the third victim of his insatiable rage?

The bastard who was currently leaning against Tsuna's desk, looking uncaring and slightly bored as if having been missing for nearly a year was no great feat (which it actually wasn't).

Sitting at the desk, Tsuna looked full and content.

"Hello, Gokudera." The Don smiled gently at him. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Gokudera jerkily nodded. "Yes, Tenth… but not to you." He stated in an apologetic tone.

Tsuna tilted his head curiously. "That is fine… so… You're here to talk to Hibari…?" Tsuna's gaze slid sideways to look at said man whose gaze had slipped towards Gokudera, eyeing his engorged belly with little emotion.

Gokudera stalked towards him; out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Don tense and look almost fretful, as if he knew exactly what was about to go down.

"_You_…" He growled at the former disciplinary figure. "Who do _you_ think you are that you can waltz away from the Vongola and then sashay your way back in?"

The words that had been boiling in foremost of his mind every time he saw Hibari and Tsuna so close together came forth in a metaphorical word vomit, strengthened by his overwhelming hormones.

In other words, the baby magic that was mood swings demanded he tell the skylark how he felt about him. Whether or not that was such a great idea, it was happening.

The pain in his back didn't help either, and so he spewed.

"You abandon the Tenth, disappear for a hellish amount of time, and then come back as if nothing's changed! For all we know, you have _dozens_ of lovers all over the world! Hell, what do you even _do_ when you go on these trips of yours? Do you even do _anything_? You're always off doing something, but I never see any work getting done! You know what? Looking at you makes me _sick _- !"

Erasing the 'metaphorical' and the 'word' from the former statement, Gokudera did vomit.

All over Hibari's pristine black Italian calf shoes.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Hah hah! Wow, Gokudera, that was daring of you!" Yamamoto was running a wet washcloth over Gokudera's forehead, smiling warmly down at his less-then-amused 'wife'. "And you got away with it!"

In actuality, just as Hibari was about to beat Gokudera (because Hibari does not differentiate between those he plans to beat), Tsuna had distracted Hibari with the greatest lure anyone could throw in the cloud guardian's direction…

While Tsuna and Hibari had been having a fight to the death (which ultimately resulted in a quarter of the headquarters being demolished), Yamamoto had sauntered unknowingly onto the scene and had found the still heaving Gokudera. While Hibari had still been busy, the swordsman had quickly whisked his lover off to safety.

Which lead to this moment.

Gokudera was glaring at Yamamoto. "My back hurts." He snapped coldly. "Do something about it."

The swordsman grinned easily. "Alright!" He set the washcloth aside and rolled up his sleeves. "Mah mah, you have to roll over, Gokudera – I can't help your back if you're facing me!"

"I don't want to roll over. My stomach is a fucking _beach ball_."

"Then how do I rub your back?"

"Figure something out."

This was another side affect of the pregnancy – Gokudera was being completely, irrevocably, and petulantly unreasonable. Sure, he usually was… but never to such a degree he was accomplishing nowadays.

Instead of getting angry, Yamamoto laughed it off. "Gotcha!" He crawled to Gokudera's side and brought one leg to him, starting with massaging the foot and working his way languidly up.

Gokudera scowled even as his eyes slid lazily shut. "I said my _back_ – the last I checked, my leg was not made of vertebrae."

"Hah hah~ I know… But I thought I'd work my way up, hm?" He rubbed Gokudera's thigh, feathering his thumbs over the pale flesh as he ran nimble fingers in a pattern.

Gokudera shivered. "… Whatever…" The scowl was melting from his expression.

Yamamoto moved onto the other leg, taking his own sweet time as he relaxed every individual muscle.

Next came the hips – by that time, Gokudera was more than willing to roll onto his side and let Yamamoto take care of his back.

His breathing was deepening, his fingers twitching for a moment before he went still.

Gokudera, Yamamoto was pleased to note, was asleep.

He settled down behind Gokudera and wrapped his arms loosely around his midsection, settling one calloused hand on the round bump that lately sufficed as Gokudera's belly.

He nuzzled his nose into Gokudera's hair, enjoying the sweet scene of melon.

Exhausted as he was (after all, Gokudera had been hounding him more than usual to a degree that any _normal_ person would have long gone insane), he was out like a light not too long after lying down.

It was a piercing scream in his ear that startled him awake.

"HOLY FUCK, MY WATER BROKE!"

Now that he thought about it, he did feel a little wet…

Wait… _what_?

He leaped out of the bed. "I'll get Dr. Shamal - !" For the first time ever, Yamamoto was tempted to bloodily murder the doctor for being absent. "I'll do something!" He dodged for the phone.

"YOU IDIOT! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP!" Gokudera was panting heavily. "Shit, fuck, son of a bitch, holy mother fucker, Buda, Hindu, Christ… I should have seen this coming!"

Yamamoto was – _finally_ – losing his mind. "What do I do? What do I do?" And he was at a complete loss.

"Water! Water and towels!"

"Right! And I'll call for help – I"

"GggggrrrrraaaAAAAAAHHH!"

Yamamoto tripped over himself, landing face-first on the floor before zipping to his feet, in his haste to get to the bathroom. "WATER! I'll get the water!"

"YOU BASBEBALL IDIOT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"I'm sorry!"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Tsuna and Hibari stumbled into their bedroom, Hibari's hands on Tsuna's wrists bruising the soft, peachy flesh. Their lips were clashing and breaking apart, coming back together with unnecessary force and then sucking.

Even if they no longer held their weapons and no property were being destroyed, the fight was far from over.

Hibari shoved Tsuna onto the bed, following him quickly down before he could in any way gain the upper hand, and literally ripped his clothes off.

_Literally_ – as in fabric went flying in shreds and sections.

Tsuna was panting; he wasn't particularly into the rough treatment, but he loved Hibari's look just then – it was similar to the infamous 'I will bite you to death' glare, but in it was mixed the unmistakable glaze of lust. And, if one looked close enough (and by close, you have to look really, really, really, really, really, really, really, _really_ close), they could see the faintest glint of something that almost looked like tenderness… maybe a little like _love_.

That look set fire to Tsuna's body and made any pain feel like immeasurable pleasure.

He eagerly returned the favor, clawing at Hibari's clothes and successfully setting flame to Hibari's shirt – which, luckily enough, Hibari escaped with only minimal burns.

He attacked Tsuna with renewed fervor; whether or not Tsuna liked it rough, Hibari was very much for having a war while also making love.

That dangerous smirk always came on his face when Tsuna somehow inflicted wounds on him during sex, as if masochism was as exciting as sadism.

Tsuna quaked as Hibari nipped and bit and sucked a feverish trail down his body, his hands on Tsuna's inner thighs and keeping them apart.

He was violated by a wet and wiggly muscle, making him whine and arch into Hibari's mouth as his tongue thrust into and out of him in mimic of a similar action.

He bit the knuckles of one fist and his other gripped Hibari's hand; he knew better then to grab onto Hibari's hair. It was suicidal to ever try to make Hibari do something, whether he wanted to do it, was already doing it, or loathed the very idea of it.

Hibari was ravenous as he crawled back up his body, biting a little too sharply at his hip and drawing a bead of blood.

Tsuna managed to buck him off and then pull his pants off of him.

His eyes – bordering on tangerine – fixed on Hibari's slate blue eyes as he lowered his mouth to Hibari's length and suckled.

Hibari hissed beneath his breath, tangling a hand in Tsuna's hair.

On top of this being a mini-war, there was also nine months of abstinence to consider on both ends – even if Hibari had occasionally been gone much longer than that.

He made Hibari nice and slick before stalking up his lover's frame, his touch much gentler than the skylarks as he left feathery kisses along his ribs, lapped his tongue over his nipples, and left a small hickey at Hibari's collarbone.

Hibari rolled them over, came to his knees, and glowered down at Tsuna with almost glowing hunger.

Tsuna whimpered, his face a vivid red as he let the last of his modesty crumble to dust and spread his legs far apart as Hibari settled between his thighs.

He knew this was going to hurt – at first, anyway. Bareback never started out pleasantly; some tongue play and a partial blowjob really didn't count as good preparation.

Nonetheless, he was ready – he was ready with his body open (arms _and_ legs) for Hibari to descend upon him, his heart thundering in his chest.

He felt it like a cold shock as Hibari abruptly pulled away. The skylark said absolutely nothing as he went to his suit jacket and fished through the pockets, apparently looking for something.

Well, wasn't that a little _too_ late?

His dominant side came out and he growled. With a daring leap, he managed to get from the edge of the bed to Hibari and tackled him to the ground.

Hibari's smirk was far more than welcoming – it was adrenaline-pumping.

"Tsunayoshi…" His voice was chillingly light and yet lilted with doom and despair.

He held up an unfamiliar box weapon with yellow and purple swirls going around it. "Put your ring in this end."

Tsuna jerked, his body begging for one thing and his mind trying to escape the thought-numbing fog that refused to compute what Hibari had just said. "Mwah?" He couldn't stop his hips from bucking, rubbing his nether regions against Hibari's thigh.

He could do many things – was one of them stop on a dime from having sex? _No_.

"If you make me repeat myself…" Hibari purred. "I'll leave you like you are now with no satisfaction."

Tsuna was quick to light his resolve flames (hey, sex was a _great _way to motivate him when he was _this_ desperate) – his Vongola ring luckily one of the things that hadn't been flung halfway across the room – and press the flames into the end indicated.

Startlingly enough, Hibari lit his own flames and placed them in the opposite end.

Had Tsuna been any saner at that moment, he would have questioned the idea of a double-ended box weapon. But, because he wasn't, he instead made an inaudible plea for more.

Hibari released the box (which floated upwards for some reason) and caught Tsuna around the waist, lifting his hips and lowering him onto his awaiting length.

Tsuna moaned and Hibari clenched his jaw.

Above them, the box weapon opened at both ends; nothing came out.

As Hibari laid Tsuna down and adjusted him to his girth, trails of purple and orange energy wafted from the two lovers. The energy circled up and was devoured by the box.

Tsuna didn't take notice of that, however; his body was completely made up of one thing: pleasure… no, two things: pleasure and Hibari.

His nails bit into Hibari's shoulders as the skylark began moving, ecstasy racing through his veins like a high.

"H-Hibari… Hibari…" He groaned, gasping and panting and moaning and whimpering. "Hibari!" His voice was a rough whisper as his heavy-lidded gaze found Hibari's avidly focused glare.

He bit his bottom lip and arched his back as Hibari struck his prostate. "Hibari!" He moaned raggedly.

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari bit down on his collarbone, hard enough to break skin. He palmed Tsuna's one hip and quickened his pace. His fingers left crescent-sized marks on Tsuna's pale peach flesh. "Move with me…"

Tsuna nodded frantically and did as told, focusing (somewhat) on rolling his lower body back on Hibari, finding the rhythm and meeting him.

Their foreheads bumped together as they reached for nirvana. Tsuna tilted his head just so, meeting Hibari's lips in a kiss torn between gentle and painful.

With one last thrust, Hibari and Tsuna came simultaneously, their heartbeats at the same racing pace, their harsh breathing synchronized.

Their spent energy turned into tangible orange and purple flames, swirling into one as they were sucked into the box weapon.

The box weapon snapped shut and landed softly on the bed.

Tsuna was shivering in the aftermath, one arm around Hibari's shoulders and his other hand petting down his lover's back.

They lied there in harmony for precious minutes, slowly coming down from their orgasm…

With a sigh, Hibari rolled off of Tsuna and grabbed for his jacket again. Tsuna watched him lazily, feeling exhausted; had the floor not been so cold, he probably would have fallen asleep.

He would like to see anyone else to 'spar' with Hibari and then have mind-blowing sex and come out _not_ feeling tired.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari pulled out a half-filled form and a pen, handing them to Tsuna who reluctantly sat up to handle them.

He shivered as he felt Hibari's seed dribble out of his entrance and then shivered again as the cool night's air bombarded his sweaty body.

"What is it?" His eyes came to the heading and he stared as if petrified.

"Marital license." Hibari answered, despite being able to tell from Tsuna's expression that he now already knew this. "You fill out this part and sign down here." He pointed to said areas. "With that, we are married."

Tsuna gawked at the papers.

There were even the required two witnesses, despite the fact that Tsuna hadn't even known they were getting married.

Kusakabe and Ryohei were listed.

Wait, though – just _wait_… "Isn't there more to that? Reborn would never accept this…"

"The baby has no choice." Hibari stated coldly. "And I've already settled that." Bitterness masked his expression. "We are not letting them desecrate our marriage like they did with Hayato and Takeshi."

Tsuna wandered curiously how Hibari even knew about that; he vaguely remembered Kusakabe being missing…

And then he thought about it again; well, Hibari was like Reborn – he had his ways… Well, that and there had been over 200 guests, so that would help in circulating the news.

Hibari was looking angrily to the floor. "I hate crowding. I will not stand in front of herbivores I despise just to please public morality. The baby understands how I am, I would sooner kill him than be cornered into standing before a preacher to achieve something I can already do; we already have sex, there's no reason to legalize it." He grabbed Tsuna by his throat and dragged him into his lap. "The only reason I am doing this to begin with is so no one will dare challenge our child's status."

Tsuna had been chuckling about how fervently Hibari defended himself… up until that last statement.

'_Our child'?_

Tsuna gaped at him. "What child?"

Hibari pointed at the box weapon. "It took nearly 10 months to create a box weapon capable of substituting for a womb."

Tsuna stared with wide eyes at the object. "Wait, we are going to have a baby… but it's going to be born from a box weapon?"

Hibari nodded, as if there was nothing strange about the situation.

Well, they had had one man bear a child, and another man turn into a woman who was very close to bearing a child, so maybe it wasn't so odd to make an artificial womb from a box weapon…

Now that Tsuna thought about it, it actually sounded like the most reasonable way for a man to undergo a pregnancy.

He looked from Hibari to the box and then stood slowly to his feet. With careful, measured steps, he went to the box and gently lifted it up.

It felt like any other box weapon – light, warm to the touch, and just barely thrumming with life.

He stared at it with awe. "… So… we're going to have a baby?"

Hibari followed him. "Yes."

"… How do we feed it? Do we keep it warm, do we set in the sun, what do we do?" Tsuna was starting to lose his hard-earned cool.

The baby wasn't a part of his body, so how did he know how to take care of it? The body's chemistry – at least – shifted to support the new life.

What the hell was he supposed to do with a _box_?

Hibari stopped his fretting by taking the box away from him, holding his carelessly between two fingers and basically giving Tsuna a heart attack.

"You do nothing; when I had you feed your flames to it – that was the activation flame. The flames it devoured while we were having sex was it feeding itself."

"… So… we feed it resolve flames? How often? How much?" Tsuna was beginning to panic again. " - !... Is our child… basically a box weapon?"

So far, that was how it seemed.

"No. In literal terms, the womb is the box weapon – what will be produced from it will be human and will be ours."

Tsuna thought about it; so the womb was basically a surrogate mother, except there was no other DNA but their own.

"So… we will have a normal child?" He managed to grab the baby box and hold it protectively to his chest.

"Define 'normal'? No one in your dubbed 'family' is normal." Hibari scoffed.

Tsuna laughed. "True, true…" He held up the marital license. "But this little piece of paper says you plan on coming into my abnormal family."

Hibari's glare could have killed.

Before they could fight over it, Tsuna's phone went off.

The small device was half-buried in the wall (somehow still working), the centerpiece of a spider web (A.K.A. crumbling wall).

He managed to pull it out at the last ring and flip it open just in time. "Tsuna Sawada answering." He hadn't had time to check the caller ID.

Yamamoto's voice came over the phone in the form of a weak chuckle. _"Yo, Tsuna…" _His tone was thin and weedy.

Tsuna frowned in concern. "Yamamoto, what's wrong? You sound terrible."

"_Hah hah… Well… Tsuna?"_

"Yes?" Hibari had come to Tsuna's side and had pressed the speaker button.

"_It's a boy." _The rain guardian announced into the sudden quiet of Tsuna's bedroom.

A moment later, there was a 'thump' from Yamamoto's end of the line.

Gokudera's voice replaced the swordsman's. _"Tenth…" _His voice cracked; he sounded exhausted. _"The baseball idiot fainted." _A baby's scream echoed in the background.

Tsuna's phone slipped from his hand.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lambo held the tiny little infant comfortably in his arms, petting his thumb over the pale sienna flesh and tickling his fingertips through the thin tufts of silvery hair.

The baby's forearm and hand were no longer than his pointer finger. He smiled softly at the cuteness of it.

Fulmine was with her papa, Sole with them. Reborn was creating a box weapon to contain the still-rapidly growing snake and Fulmine had refused to leave both Sole's side and Reborn's.

Ambrogio was staring up at the baby Lambo held, his honest obsidian eyes curious.

Across the room from them, Gokudera and Yamamoto were sleeping.

About some seven hours ago, Gokudera had given birth to a healthy baby boy. Yamamoto, soon thereafter, had passed out.

After Tsuna had hung up on Gokudera, Lambo had been sent to the couple's room – seeing as how he had experience.

When he had arrived, Gokudera had been holding the mucus-covered baby to his breast, an unmistakable light in his spring green eyes as the child had suckled milk for the first time.

The rest of the children in the world be damned, Lambo had thought in that moment – Gokudera's heart belonged to only one kid.

And, apparently, Lambo be damned too; he had had to fight tooth and nail to get the newborn from Gokudera, bringing up all the reason why Gokudera should relinquish the baby while Gokudera had shot an equal amount of reasons back at him why he _shouldn't_.

Most of them had circled back to the same thing: _'This is __**my**__ baby!' _

Lambo chuckled and hummed a little nonsense lullaby beneath his breath.

Gokudera had always been so adamant in his hatred of children… and yet Lambo was certain with everything in him that the child he held now had everything _but_ Gokudera's hatred.

He took a spot on the edge of the bed away from the slumbering couple. Ambrogio followed him and scrambled onto the bed, leaning against his side so he could look better at the baby.

He slipped his finger into the baby's grasp and jerked when the baby squeezed down on the single digit.

He looked back up at his mama with wide obsidian eyes, as if he hadn't been expecting that.

Lambo chuckled again and kissed Ambrogio's forehead; a genius he was – very precocious – but experienced he wasn't.

He was, after all, only five years old now.

He had been four in the beginning of the fiasco, but nine months had passed since then and he had aged another year, as well as Fulmine.

He leaned close to his son's ear, careful not to speak too loudly. "This boy is part of your generation. Please treat him like your brother."

Ambrogio nodded eagerly. "He will be my baby brother."

Lambo smiled.

"What's his name?"

His smile slipped away. "… Goodness, I don't know… I don't think they had time."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

At the next meeting, three things were being addressed.

One, Tsuna's and Hibari's illegal marriage.

Two, Tsuna's and Hibari's box weapon baby.

Three, Gokudera's and Yamamoto's choice of baby names.

Seeing as how everyone had taken three hours to argue the first two, those gathered finally settled down enough to argue the third.

"_Pepe_?" Lambo drawled, lifting an eyebrow. "You're naming your son Pepe?"

Pepe was Italian for pepper.

Gokudera bristled with insult, the newborn baby held securely to his breast where the newborn stared with blind spring green eyes up at his 'mama' (though he proclaimed himself to be the father).

Yamamoto laughed. "Yep!"

"What's wrong with the name Pepe?" Gokudera asked coldly.

Lambo offhandedly waved, as if to gesture the chill away. "Oh, nothing… Or, well, nothing surprising, considering that the same person who named him 'Pepe' also named his box weapon 'Uri'." Uri meant melon. Hence, why this chain of odd names wasn't so odd to perceive.

"Is there something wrong with the name Uri?"

"It's cute… for a cat. This is a human we're talking about."

"PEPE IS AN EXTREMELY ADORABLE NAME!" Ryohei roared. His one arm was in a cast and there was a bandage over his left eye as well as some band-aides and bandages.

As it turned out, Hibari had 'bitten' him 'to death' before he had gotten his signature as a witness.

"Kufufufu~ Of course you would choose such a stupid name for your own child, octopus-dog…" Mukuro sniggered.

Chrome was smiling softly, visibly not reacting to her lover's words. "I like Pepe, Gokudera…"

"I wanna eat him!" Fulmine wailed from Reborn's lap, a cheek-splitting grin on her features. She held, as securely as Gokudera held Pepe, a yellow box weapon in her hands. "I like pepper."

Ambrogio rolled his eyes from his perch on Lambo's lap. "That's cannibalistic."

Reborn had the brim of his fedora low over his eyes. "'Pepe' is hardly a respectable hitman name."

Gokudera gaped.

Yamamoto's expression grew frighteningly serious. "Our child is named Pepe." He announced. "We're telling you our baby's name – not asking you if it's acceptable."

There was quiet throughout the room, even Mukuro keeping his silence.

Hibari, standing next to Tsuna's chair, snorted. "No matter the name of your child, it won't change the fact that he is still an herbivore."

Yamamoto's expression melted into a grin. "Hah hah! We'll see, Hibari!"

Pepe made suckling motions with his mouth.

"Look! Look, he is trying to tell me something…" Gokudera stared avidly down at his baby.

A collective thought went through the minds of the room's other occupants: 'he is still so naïve…' Well, in actuality, the thought varied from person to person – but, in the end, it all meant the same thing.

Lambo sighed. "Ah, but the good thing about this is that now Vongola's child will already have his family begun."

There was dead silence.

"… Who were you to decide to create a surrogate _box weapon_ and then marry Tenth without a _ceremony_?" Gokudera growled.

And the war was fueled once again…

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Eight and half months to the day Pepe was born, the box weapon in Tsuna's and Hibari's room began to fluctuate. A Mucus-like substance was seeping from the creases, the sides bulging out. The engorged cube was ready to rupture.

Tsuna was staring at the box weapon, feeling breathless and unsure.

The box weapon had gone into 'labor' about five hours ago.

Standing with him was Lambo and Gokudera.

Ambrogio was helping a small Pepe crawl across the floor, the baby squealing in delight the further he managed to go.

Gokudera, being the overprotective 'mother' he was, never let them go far, though. As soon as Pepe was about five feet from him, he dragged the giggling infant back.

Ambrogio would willingly follow the baby back and then help lead him away again.

Fulmine was, unsurprisingly, with her papa, off chasing bad guys in Europe (she had cleverly stolen her mama's technique of sneaking into the cargo).

"How does it come out?" Lambo mused aloud as the box weapon jerked.

Tsuna paled. "I… don't know…"

Gokudera grabbed onto Pepe and held the wiggling infant to his breast, a grimace on his expression. Ambrogio grabbed onto Lambo's pant leg and held on tightly.

The top and bottom of the box weapon flew off. Soon after, the sides broke away, like an egg shell cracking.

Tsuna leaped forward as something oozed from the bottom of the cube, catching safely a blob of goo.

No, not goo… a baby smothered in goo.

Tsuna quickly proceeded to clear the oral and nasal passages, letting the baby suck in his first breath of air and howl his little lungs off.

Pepe was soon to follow, wailing into Gokudera's shirt. Ambrogio looked uncertainly from one to the other.

Tsuna and Lambo wiped the baby off, revealing tousled lilac purple hair and pale peachy skin.

Wait… what was with the hair?

Tsuna and Lambo looked uncertainly at each other.

The baby opened blind, tangerine orange eyes.

"Hey, is something wrong with the baby, Tenth?" Gokudera, drawn by their uncommon silence, stood next to them.

His mouth dropped open.

Ambrogio followed. "… He looks more like Roll and Natsu had a human baby."

A light went off in Tsuna's mind. "… I think… that's kind of what happened…"

Gokudera startled, petting Pepe's hair as the baby calmed to sniffles. "You mean… ?"

Lambo twirled a long lilac strand around his finger. "Because it was your energy mixing with Hibari's, the baby came out with box weapon characteristics – like Roll's color for his hair and Natsu's eyes."

"I hope it's only his appearance that was affected by the box weapon…" Tsuna murmured.

It wouldn't do well if his son was dependent on resolve flames for his existence – or lived in a box weapon… or couldn't speak… or, _god forbid_, was thought to be nothing more then a weapon.

"Why is everyone crowding?" Hibari stood in the doorway, the proud and uncontrollable cloud guardian.

Ambrogio played dead.

Pepe giggled at the sight of the seemingly deceased child.

Before Gokudera could state that they had more a right to be there than Hibari, Lambo interjected his own excuse.

"We were just leaving." He lifted Ambrogio into his arms and bodily shoved Gokudera out of the door as Hibari stepped to once side. "Congratulations, Hibari!"

"Hey! Be careful, I'm holding my baby!" Gokudera snapped at Lambo.

Left to themselves, Hibari stepped up to the bed and stared at his newborn son.

"… He looks like Roll and Natsu."

Tsuna smiled softly. "I know."

"… Our child wasn't supposed to take on any characteristics from the box weapon."

"No, I don't think he did." Tsuna ran a dirty hand through his hair. "He looks the exact way he should look – he just looks more like our energy than us."

Hibari took a seat next to him and carefully stroked a finger down the baby's cheek. He snorted. "Babies are such tiny herbivores…"

"Are you saying you're not going to raise ours to be a carnivore?"

"That goes without saying. Our child will not be a weak little animal seeking shelter."

Tsuna looked down at the intricate platinum wedding ring on his own finger to the identical one Hibari wore.

He got off the bed and brought out a prepared bottle of formula.

Placing it to seeking lips, he was quick to earn a response from his newborn baby. The baby hungrily suckled from the nipple.

Tsuna was relieved that he didn't seem to only eat resolve flames.

"Tori." Hibari demanded the baby's attention (and did not get it, but nonetheless went on). "I am your father." He pointed at himself. "That is your mother." He pointed at Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed and then smiled.

This was something they had been discussing often over the past months; Tori was a name they had both decided on and their parental terms had also been a heated discussion.

Tori was Japanese for bird.

He pressed a kiss to the newborn forehead. "And we both love you." He added sweetly.

Hibari was smart to say nothing.

"Say hello to the world, Tori."

* * *

Author's Note: I declare this story COMPLETE! … Aaah, that was exhausting…

This chapter was 14, 211 words… In actuality, I was going to make this one long one-shot like I did with the first story, _'Curse Verde_', but then it got _too_ long… Like, 57 pages… I split it into two parts for your viewing pleasure.


End file.
